One day in the past
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Apa yang direncanakan reborn dengan melempar Tsuna cs ke masa Vongola Primo ? Lalu siapakah musuh yang berencana mengacau di zaman tersebut ? Comedy-Romance (gagal) fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Ciaosu ! Yo minna ! Kali ini saya kembali dengan fanfiction kombinasi bersama Nakahara Atsuko ! Okeh, fanfic kali ini masih tergolong aneh, tapi jika anda sekalian adalah penggemar KHR mungkin FF ini bisa jadi pelepas rindu buat anda sekalian.

Judul : ONE DAY IN THE PAST

Author : Uchiha Ryuko & Nakahara Atsuko

Genre :Comedy, Romance, Adventure,Action

Pairing : D18, 0027,8059, 6926 (Hint : G27, B26,6918,1827)

Rate : T (yang masih anak-anak jangan baca)

CHAPTER 1

Tsuna berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Dari kejauhan terlihat pintu gerbang Namimori Middle school yang masih setengah terbuka. Tsuna menambah kecepatannya. Semakin dekat dengan gerbang dia melihat sosok yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat, yah setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.

Hibari sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sambil melihat jam tangannya. Melihat kearah Tsuna dan dengan tatapan dingin Hibari melangkah semakin dekat ke arah gerbang.

"Matte Hibari-san !" Tsuna berteriak dan meloncat ke arah gerbang. Tapi tentu saja Hibari selalu lebih cepat dibandingkan Tsuna jika sedang dalam keadaan normal seperti ini. Tsuna membentur gerbang yang kini sudah tertutup.

"Dame dame Tsuna. Seberapa kuat pun kau di pertarungan, kau tetaplah No Good Tsuna yang dulu. Lihat saja dirimu, terlambat bahkan di hari terakhir kau bersekolah di Namimori Middle School." Reborn tiba-tiba melompat dari atas pohon. Dia selalu saja muncul dari tempat yang tidak terduga.

"Reborn! Ini semua salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku pagi ini!" Protes Tsuna sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Jika saja Reborn tidak memaksanya untuk latihan tengah malam, Tsuna pasti tidak akan terlambat bangun untuk pergi ke acara kelulusannya sendiri.

"Hibari-san aku mohon buka gerbangnya untuk kali ini saja." Tsuna memohon pada Hibari yang hendak menuju aula. Dengan memberikan Death glare pada Tsuna sudah cukup membuat anak itu membeku menjadi batu.

"Aku rasa itu artinya tidak." Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. Dia hanya bisa melihat Hibari perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya diikuti dengan Reborn.

"Tidak, tidak boleh begini. Ini hari terakhirku sebagai murid di sekolah ini, jadi apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa masuk melewati gerbang ini." Dengan tekad yang membara Tsuna mulai mencari celah kosong dimana dia dapat menyusup melewati tembok pembatas antara dunia luar dengan Namimori.

Sesekali melihat ke kanan kiri dan belakang Tsuna dengan mengendap-endap mendekati tembok bagian barat Namimori. Dengan hyper Intuition yang dimilikinya, Tsuna merasa dia bisa masuk dari lokasi ini. Tsuna memanjat tembok yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu dengan susah payah. Saat dia sudah berada di atas tembok Tsuna berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur Tsuna bersiap untuk turun ke sisi yang lainnya. Tsuna melompat dengan mantap dan mendarat cukup sukses dengan kakinya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya janggal. Tsuna mulai sadar dimana dia mendarat. Di atas sebuah pegas raksasa yang siap untuk melemparnya ke angkasa.

"Eh, tunggu…tunggu…Gyaaa!" Tsuna terlempar ke atas tinggi sekali. Dengan sudut yang pas dan perhitungan yang jeli, Tsuna meluncur ke atas gedung aula dimana sedang ada upacara kelulusannya.

"Gyaaa!" Tsuna berteriak histeris. Memasuki sebuah lubang di atap gedung Tsuna mendarat di jaring yang berada di atas panggung Aula.

Semua mata mengarah padanya. Hening sesaat lalu semuanya tertawa.

"Juudaime, apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara Gokudera di sampingnya yang juga sedang berada di dalam jaring.

"Hii..bahkan kau juga Gokudera kun." Tsuna melihat keselilingnya dan ditangkapnya dalam pandangan Enma, Yamamoto juga sedang ada dalam jaring.

"Yah, bahkan saat kalian akan luluspun tetap saja terlambat." Kepala sekolah yang sedang berpidato mengelus kepalanya. Semua siswa tertawa melihat meraka yang tergantung di atas panggung.

"yah setidaknya kita bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan." Kata Tsuna lega. Mereka berempat saling pandang dan akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan memasang jebakan agar mereka tidak bisa masuk?" Hibari berkata dingin pada Reborn.

"Aku rasa aku juga bisa salah perhitungan." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Reborn tersenyum penuh misteri pada Hibari.

Entah bagaimana Tsuna cs berhasil keluar dari jaring yang menjebaknya. Hingga keempatnya terjatuh di tengah – tengah aula.

Dengan kesal dan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsuna cs.

"Ne, kimi-tachi ! Kalian melanggar dua peraturan, terlambat mengikuti upacara dan masuk ke sekolah secara paksa. Sebagai hukumannya, Kamikorosu !" ucap Hibari sambil menempelkan Tonfa miliknya pada leher Tsuna (sialnya dialah berada paling dekat dalam jangkauan Hibari).

"Hiiieee...Go-gomenasai. Please dont bite us to death, Hibari-san," jawab Tsuna gemetaran. Ya, siapa saja pasti akan gemetaran dengan killing intent yang selalu bertebaran di sekitar Hibari.

"Maa maa,, tenang Hibari. Kau tak mau upacara ini jadi kacau balau kan ?" Seperti biasa dengan santai Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Hibari yang mulai kesal.

"Oi Hibari ! bersikaplah sopan pada Juudaime !" seru Gokudera yang langsung emosi melihat Juudaime kesayangannya di ancam oleh sang guardian of cloud. Sementara Dame-Tsuna dan Enma masih membeku karena sedang memikirkan ribuan cara untuk kabur dari Hibari.

"Tch, Jangan pikir kalian bisa kabur...Setelah upacara ini selesai, Kamikorosu !" Hibari memberikan death glare yang sekali lagi membuat Tsuna yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Dengan santai Hibari memilih meninggalkan aula tempat upacara kelulusan. Tentu saja dengan alasan yang jelas. Ia benci keramaian.

Sesampainya di tempat nongkrong favoritnya, dengan santai Hibari merebahkan tubuhnya dia atas gedung sekolah kesayangannya, Nanimori Middle School. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus. Tenang dan tanpa gangguan. Namun sensasi aneh membuatnya segera mengambil tomfa miliknya dan bersikap waspada.

"Kufufufu... You never let your guard down, Hibari Kyouya..." sesosok cowok dengan mata dwi warna muncul di hadapan Hibari. Rambut model nanas miliknya memperjelas sosok yang tak dapat pergi dari ingatan Hibari. Rokudo Mukuro.

"Wao," Hibari memberikan respon singkat sambil tersenyum sadis. "At least, we meet again!"

Tanpa basa basi Hibari menyerang Mukuro menggunakan tonfas miliknya. Namun dengan santai Mukuro menahannya dengan trident kemudian memberikan senyuman aneh ketika mata Hibari dan miliknya bertemu.

"Oya..oya.. Kau masih saja agresif seperti biasa." Sosok Mukuro yang ada di depan tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi ilusi. Beberapa detik kemudian Mukuro sudah berada di belakang Hibari, mengunci pergerakan Hibari dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku datang hanya untuk bicara, tapi sepertinya kau sedang kesal hari kau ingin bertarung, Aku akan menunggumu di Kokuyo Land." bisik Mukuro di telinga Hibari. Untuk sesaat, bisikan Mukuro yang begitu dekat di telinga Hibari membuatnya semakin kesal pada Mukuro.

Entah karena ilusi atau alasan lain, Hibari tak bisa banyak bergerak jika Mukuro terlalu dekat dengannya. Itulah kenapa Hibari tidak menyukai para Illusionist.

CRAK ! Perasaan kesal yang memuncak membuat Hibari berhasil kembali bergerak dan memukul sosok Mukuro yang lagi-lagi hanya sebuah ilusi. Cih, dasar pria pengecut. Tak pernah berani menampakan dirinya sendiri.

"Oya ,,oya...So impressive, Hibari Kyoya. I will wait you at Kokuyo Land...kufufufu.." Hanya suara Mukuro yang bergema di tempat itu. Membuat sang Ketua disciplinary committee semakin kesal.

"That guy... Kamikorosu !"

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Hibari pergi menuju Kokuyo Land. Bukan karena dia ingin menuruti kata-kata Mukuro, dia hanya ingin membuat perhitungan dengan orang itu. Hibari sangat bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Setiap kali berada di dekat Mukuro dia menjadi sangat kesal. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

"Hibari-san kenapa kau juga ada di sini?" tanya Tsuna yang ternyata sudah ada di Kokuyo Land bersama dengan yang lainnya. Mmmb, Hibari menghela nafas panjang. Begitu banyak manusia di bumi tapi kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

"Ciao suu." Lagi-lagi Reborn muncul di tempat yang tidak terduga.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena ada suatu hal yang perlu aku bicarakan." Dengan wajah serius reborn melihat kearah Giannini yang masuk membawa sesuatu yang besar dan tertutup kain merah.

"Hii, Reborn apalagi itu. Kali ini apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tsuna merasakan niat buruk Reborn. Reborn hanya tersenyum kemudian membuka penutup merah itu. Terlihat sebuah alat besar seperti corong sedang menyala dan beberapa lampunya berkedip.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Alat ini adalah…" Giannini berusaha untuk menjelaskan tapi di potong begitu saja oleh Reborn.

"Tidak perlu di jelaskan. Kalian juga akan tahu nantinya. Sekarang sudah waktunya berangkat." Reborn mengambil Leo yang kini sudah berubah menjadi pistol. Lalu menembakan pistol tersebut ke arah Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Bukan peluru yang keluar tapi lagi-lagi jaringlah yang harus mereka hadapi

"Matte Reborn." Jaring membalut Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Enma. Dan seperti biasa Hibari dan Mukuro bisa dengan mudah menghindari jebakan Reborn.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau mengumpulkan kami untuk bicara. Mukuro berkata dengan tenang sementara Tsuna dan yang lainnya menggeliat berusaha meloloskan diri.

"Kalian berisik sekali." Reborn menendang mereka yang terjebak jaring ke arah lubang mesin.

"Gyaa!" mereka berteriak kemudian lenyap.

"Senpai berhentilah mengejarku." Tiba-tiba Flan muncul dan melompat ke arah lubang dan lenyap juga.

"Hei, Reborn kemana anak itu pergi!" Mammon juga tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Viper kau berisik sekali." Reborn menyerang Mammon yang langsung menghindar dengan mudahnya. Reborn dapat menebaknya dengan mudah. Jika Mammon sampai kesal seperti ini, itu artinya Flan sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap uang milik Mammon.

"Bell, kau cepat kejar anak itu!" Mammon menyeret Belphegor yang ternyata juga berada di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya Bel sangat malas jika harus menuruti perintah Mammon, tapi untuk kali ini tidak masalah baginya, toh dia juga tertarik dengan benda yang baru saja menelan Flan. Tanpa banyak berfikir Bel melompat memasuki lubang di alat itu.

"Aku rasa aku juga akan ikut, karena aku sedang bosan. Tidak ada hal yang menarik yang bisa aku lakukan untuk saat ini." Mukuro juga akhirnya mengikuti Bel dan lenyap. Kini tinggal Hibari, Reborn dan Giannini. Reborn dan Giannini saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tahu, Hibari juga pasti akan pergi untuk mengejar Mukuro.

"Aku rasa tugas kita sudah selesai untuk saat ini Giannini. Ayo kita keluar dari sini." Reborn dan Giannini keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Hibari berdua dengan alat besar yang masih menyala-nyala.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Tsuna merasakan air yang dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aliran air, dia mendengar aliran air.

"Hey bangunlah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara lembut berbisik di telinga Tsuna. Samar-samar dia merasa mengenal suara itu. Perlahan Tsuna membuka matanya dan dilihatnya sosok yang bersinar karena pantulan cahaya matahari. Perlahan sosok itu semakin jelas dan dia kini benar-benar bisa mengenali sosok itu.

"Vongola Primo!" Tsuna terkejut melihat pendahulunya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dia memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Vongola Primo, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang dirasakannya.

"Tsuna ! Daijoubu?" Enma yang basah kuyub berlari kearah Tsuna yang masih tertegun melihat sosok Vongola Primo.

"Giotto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seseorang muncul dari balik semak dan itu adalah Cozarto Simon.

"He? Siapa mereka?" Cozarto bingung melihat keadiran Tsuna dan Enma yang kini sama-sama tertegun melihat para pendahulu mereka.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja mereka jatuh dari langit dan membuat ikan-ikan yang akan ku pancing jadi kabur." Giotto tertawa mengingat saat Tsuna terjatuh tepat dihadapannya.

Tsuna dan Enma saling bertukar pandang. Mereka kini bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka tahu bahwa kini mereka sudah terlempar ke masa dimana Vongola Primo dan Cozarto Simon masih hidup.

Tsuna dan Enma masih membeku karena tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Untuk tujuan apa mereka terlempar di masa ini ?

"Kau...Vongola Primo kan ?" tanya Tsuna ragu.

"Begitulah, tapi saat ini jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku sedang berlibur bersama temanku Cozarto. Jadi panggil aku Giotto saja," jawab Giotto ramah, tentu saja ia tak menyadari bahwa Tsuna adalah penerusnya di masa depan. Namun begitu ia melihat Vongola Ring yang ada di tangan Tsuna, dengan segera ia menyadari bahwa Tsuna bukanlah anak biasa yang sedang tersesat di hutan.

"Kau...kenapa memiliki cincin ini ?" tanya Giotto sambil meraih tangan Tsuna dan menatap Vongola Ring yang bentuknya sudah agak berubah. Namun crest Vongola yang ada di cincin itu memperjelas, bahwa itu adalah milik Vongola Family.

"Ettoo...Anooo...ceritanya panjang hehe..." jawab Tsuna kebingungan.

"Anoo, apa anda bisa menceritakan pada kami tentang zaman ini ?" Enma yang semenjak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Cozarto yang melihat Simon Ring ada di tangan Enma pun juga menyadari bahwa Enma juga bukan anak biasa yang tersesat di hutan.

"Giotto, sebaiknya kita biarkan kedua anak ini beristirahat di tenda. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan," ujar Cozarto sambil menatap Giotto seolah memberi tanda bahwa sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi dan dua anak yang tidak jelas asalnya ini memiliki Vongola ring dan Simon ring. Jelas, mereka memiliki hubungannya dengan keanehan yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana ? Kau tak keberatan mampir ke tempat kami kan ?" tanya Giotto sambil tersenyum ramah pada Tsuna dan Enma.

Tsuna dan Enmaa bertukar pandang untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya keduanya menganngguk bersamaan. Mereka tahu bahwa kedua leluhurya ini bukanlah orang yang jahat, jadi tak ada salahnya mengikuti saran mereka. Lagipula mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat ini, jadi tak ada salahnya mencari informasi.

**Sementara itu...**

Brak ! Brak ! Brak !

"F-Flan... cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku," Bel yang kesal karena tubuhnya tertindih Flan yang jatuh dari langit segera menusuk kepala Flan dengan pisau. Seperti biasa Flan hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan bodoh sambil mengamati Bel yang tersiksa di bawahnya.

"Ah, senpai~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" respon Flan tanpa dosa.

"Cepat menyingkir, dasar idiot !" Lagi , Bel melemparkan 3 bilah pisau ke kepala Flan.

"Ouch, That hurt, Bel-senpai..." Masih berkata dengan nada datar, seolah ia tak merasakan sakit. Flan akhirnya menyingkir dari tubuh Bel dan melihat keadaan sekeliling dengan santai.

"Tempat aneh apa ini ?"

"Ah, tenang Bel-senpai. Tempat ini bukan neraka atau surga, jadi aku pastikan Bel-senpai masih hidup. Tempat ini juga bukan ilusi... Jadi sebenarnya kita ada di mana ?" Flan menjawab pertanyaan Bel dengan penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Dasar bocah tidak berguna, shishishi..."

"Oya..oya... Sepertinya aku berada terpisah dari rombongan Sawada Tsunayoshi dan terlempar dengan rombongan orang2 bodoh." Mukuro muncul dari balik pohon menatap Flan dan Bel yang sedang berdebat satu sama lain.

"Ah Shisou, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Jangan-jangan kau juga mengikutiku dan-"

JLEB ! Mukuro yang kesal langsung menusuk Flan dengan trident andalannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Varia...Aku serahkan bocah bodoh ini di tanganmu," ujar Mukuro sambil pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Tch, lagi-lagi aku harus bersama bocah ini," ucap Bel kesal sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Flan yang masih membeku dengan poker face andalannya.

"Are ? Kenapa shisou pergi ? Ah, Bel-senpai~ jangan tinggalkan aku !" Akhirnya Flan memilih mengikuti Bel dibandingkan Mukuro. Ya, meskipun keduanya sama-sama hobi menyiksa Flan yang manis ini, setidaknya Bel jauh lebih tidak berbahaya dibandingkan shisou nya yang satu itu.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

"Hibari...hibari...Hibari ..."

Si mungil hybird, salah satu hewan piaraan hibari, seperti biasa terbang ke pundak masternya sambil terus menyebutkan namanya.

Hibari yang kesal karena gagal mengejar mangsanya pun semakin kesal karena dia terlempar di tempat entah berantah dan sialnya ia ada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Ia mencoba berjalan pergi menjauhi keramaian namun justru menabrak sekerumpulan orang-orang bertubuh besar. Dari penampilannya yang serba hitam dan bersenjata api memperjelas bahwa gerombolan itu adalah mafia di jaman itu.

"Oi bocah, apa kau tidak punya mata ?" seru si pria yang bertubuh paling besar.

"Hn ?" Hibari hanya memberikan death glare disertai killing intent yang menyebar luas. Hanya orang bodoh yang berani mendekati karnivore yang baru saja kehilangan mangsanya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi Hibari menghabisi sekumpulan lalat yang baru saja menghalangi jalannya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang familiar baginya...

xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto memanggil Gokudera yang tersangkut di dahan pohon dengan masih setengah sadar.

"Mmm…" Gokudera hanya menggosok-gosok matanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Gaaahh.."Gokudera terkejut menyadari dirinya tersangkut di sebuah dahan pohon yang tinggi. Tapi sebelum memikirkan bagaimana dia akan turun dia justru mencari keberadaan Tsunayoshi.

"Juudaime ! Di mana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Gokudera menggeliat ke kanan dan kekiri mencari Tsunayoshi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu dimana Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membantumu untuk turun." Yamamoto berniat untuk membantu Gokudera turun, tapi terlambat sudah. Dahan pohon tiba-tiba patah karena tidak sangup menahan bobot Gokudera yang terus menggeliat. Gokudera jatuh menindih Yamamoto yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ouch…" Gokudera yang masih menindih Yamamoto mengerang kesakitan. Gokudera masih belum menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, hingga wajah merekapun saling bertemu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat hingga hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Seketika wajah Gokudera pun jadi memerah, sedang Yamamoto masih seperti biasa dengan wajah tenangnya. Gakudera berusaha bangkit dari dari atas Yamamoto, tapi bukannya membantu Yamamoto malah menarik kembali tangan Gokudera hingga dia terjatuh lagi.

"Hei Stupid Baseball nut, apa yang kau…" Belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yamamoto sudah memberikan serangan ciuman di bibir Gokudera.

"Yama...mnn…ah" Ciuman Yamamoto begitu dalam dan lembut. Gokudera bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Yamamoto. Gokudera tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan baseball freak yang selalu berprilaku bodoh ini. Kenapa Yamamoto tiba-tiba mencium Gokudera? Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi yang paling dibingungkan oleh Gokudera sendiri adalah, kenapa dia juga begitu menikmati Ciuman itu?.

"Ah…" Beberapa saat saling melepaskan untuk mengambil nafas. Wajah Gokudera merona merah seperti buah stroberry yang lezat. Membuat Yamamoto ingin memakannya di sini sekarang juga. Tapi dia tahu mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Mereka harus segera mencari Tsuna dan Enma yang tidak di ketahui dimana keberadaannya.

"Kita hentikan sampai di sini dulu. Akan kita lanjutkan lain kali." Yamamoto berbisik di telinga Gokudera yang membuat Gokudera merasakan sensasi yang aneh.

"Ayo sekarang kita cari Tsuna dan Enma." Yamamoto mengandeng tangan Gokudera dan mengajaknya pergi. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana bereaksi, gokudera hanya membisu sambil tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Hibari menatap sosok yang sedang tak ingin dilihatnya. Sosok yang selalu saja mengganggunya, mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai guru sang guardian of cloud.

Well, Another person who want to be bitten to death.

"Yo, Kyouya. You looks very well," ucap seorang lelaki yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Hibari. Namun senyum menyilaukannya menjadikan si lelaki ini terlihat semakin mengesalkan di hadapan Hibari. Baiklah, bagi Hibari semua herbivore itu menyebalkan.

"What are you doing here, herbivore ? Want me to bite you to death ?" Senyum sang dewa kematian terkembang di bibir Hibari. Waktu yang tepat, ia benar-benar sedang bad mood hari ini. Gagal mengejar Rokudo Mukuro dan sekarang muncul lagi satu orang yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Orang yang meng klaim dirnya sendiri sebagai Hibari Kyoya's home tutor. Dino Cavallone. Tanpa menunggu banyak komentar, Hibari menyerang Dino dengan kecepatan super.

"Tunggu dulu Kyouya, kenapa kau selalu saja menyerangku setiap kita bertemu ?" Dengan segera Dino menahan serangan Hibari yang tak berniat untuk berhenti. Menyadari berada di tengah keramaian Dino memancing Hibari menuju hutan di dekatnya.

"Kau tak bisa kabur herbivore," seru Hibari sambil meningkatkan kecepatan menyerangnya. Namun Dino tak hanya sekedar meng klaim dirinya sebagai guru Hibari. Dengan satu pergerakan sederhana, Dino berhasil menyingkirkan Tonfas dari tangan Hibari dan mengikat pergerakan Hibari.

"Saa.. Saatnya menjinakan sang karnivore," ujar Dino sambil tersenyum menantang. Namun bukan Hibari namanya jika mudah ditaklukan. Dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa ia menarik ballik cambuk yang mengikat tangannya, membuat Dino tertarik tepat ke hadapan Hibari. Namun sepertinya Dino juga sudah sangat mengerti gaya bertarung Hibari, ia justru memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk mendorong Hibari ke pohon di belakangnya.

Terkunci. Hibari tak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangan Dino mengunci tangan Hibari. Tubuh Dino yang jauh lebih besar pun berhasil menekan tubuh Hibari yang berukuran medium. Kedua mata keduanya bertemu. Dekat...Keduanya terlalu dekat.

"Kyouya..." Tak menunggu terlalu lama, Dino memberikan sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam. Sebuah ciuman yang cukup untuk membuat sang Karnivore terkejut. Sekaligus ciuman yang membuat pikiran Hibari menjadi semakin kacau ? kesal ? tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini dia justru tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menjauhkan sang Haneuma dari hadapannya.

"Stop it , you...Mmhh..." Lagi, Dino tak memberi kesempatan Hibari memprotes. Ia kembali memberikan ciuman kedua yang jauh lebih memabukan daripada sebelumnya. Dan seperti yang diduga, bahkan seorang yang ganas seperti Hibari Kyouya pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ciuman itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas dan membuat mukanya memerah seperti buah tomat.

"Kyouya..."

Hibari tak bisa memberi respon. Ciuman Dino terlalu memabukan, membuat otak Hibari terhenti untuk beberapa detik. Namun, menit-menit berharga yang didapat Dino dengan usaha keras (kapan lagi, dia bisa menaklukan Hibari seperti ini? ) harus terpaksa terganggu karena kehadiran seseorang. Bisa dikatakan orang yang selalu mengganggu Dino mendapatkan hati murid kesayangannya.

"Oya..oya... pemandangan yang sungguh unik, sepertinya sang karnivore sedang diserang oleh mangsanya. Fufufu..." Meski berkata dengan tenang dan santai,Mukuro harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak senang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Tch," Dino berdecak kesal menyadari kehadiran Rokudo Mukuro yang selalu saja lebih menarik perhatian Hibari. Ya, meskipun Dino menyadari bahwa alasan Hibari selalu mengejar Mukuro adalah untuk membalas kekalahan Hibari di masa lalu. Namun, entah kenapa setiap melihat Mukuro dekat dengan Hibari selalu membuat sang Haneuma kesal dan cemburu.

Hibari yang menyadari kehadiran Mukuro pun perlahan mendapatkan kembali pikiran sehatnya setelah dipermainkan oleh ciuman dasyat Dino.

"Tch, annoying... I'll bite you all to death !" Dalam hitungan detik killing intent disertai flame of cloud langsung menyebar luas di sekitar Hibari.

"Ky..Kyouya ?" Dino yang merasakan bahaya dari killing intent Hibari, segera mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Fufufu... So interesting," respon Mukuro singkat.

Hibari merasa sangat bersemangat kali ini. Bukan karena dia baru saja mendapatkan ciuman dari Dino. Hibari bahkan tidak ingin mengingat lagi tentang hal itu. Dia sangat bersemangat karena kali ini dia bisa melumpuhkan dua mangsa sekaligus dalam satu waktu di tempat yang sama.

"Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali. Tapi sayang aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung aku hanya dipaksa untuk menyampaikan sesuatu oleh Reborn." Dino berusaha menjelaskan kepada Hibari yang terlanjur berapi-api.

"itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Hibari tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dan terus berusaha menyerang Dino maupun Mukuro. Dino berusaha menghindar secepat mungkin sedang Mukuro menggunakan jurus ilusinya untuk mengecoh Hibari. Dengan sigap Hibari menggunakan Cloud Flame Radar miliknya untuk mengalahkan jurus ilusi dari Mukuro. Dino sebenarnya tidak ingin terlibat dalam perkelahian anak-anak seperti ini tapi apa daya dia sudah terlanjur terseret. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Dino. Dia harus melumpuhkan Hibari atau pertengkaran ini tidak akan selesai.

Dino berusaha menyerang Hibari di saat mereka sedang saling menyerang. Tapi instinc Hibari lebih kuat dari pada seekor predator yang sedang dalam perburuannya. Dengan mudah Hibari dapat menghindari serangan Dino maupun Mukuro saat bersamaan.

Kali ini giliran Hibari untuk melancarkan serangannya. Saat dia bersiap untuk mengeluarkan flamenya tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Flame of Cloud milik Hibari tidak mau keluar.

"Ck, kalau begitu aku akan menyerangmu dengan kemampuanku sendiri." Hibari kembali menyerang Mukuro, dan saat itu dia juga sadar Flame of Mist milik Mukuro juga tidak bisa dia rasakan. Hibaripun menghentikan serangannya.

"Apa kalian sudah bisa tenang sekarang?"Dino menghela nafas panjang melihat dua bocah itu akhirnya bisa kembali ke realita.

"Aku rasa kalian sudah bisa merasakannya. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan Flame kalian di masa ini." Kata-kata Dino membuat Hibari dan Mukuro sedikit terkejut.

"Itu tidak masalah, aku hanya memerlukan kekuatanku sendiri untuk mengalahkan kalian." Lagi-lagi Hibari berkata semaunya sendiri.

"Matte ! kita harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai apa yang kita lakukan saat ini akan merubah masa depan." Dino berusaha menenangkan Hibari.

"Apa maksudmu kami tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Flame kami di sini?"Mukuro bertanya pada Dino yang masih sibuk dengan Hibari.

"Mmm, entahlah tapi itulah yang dikatakan Reborn. Dan dia juga mengingatkan padaku untuk menjaga kalian agar tidak bertindak ceroboh. Karena kesalahan sekecil apapun bisa merubah masa depan dimana kalian berasal." Dino sedikit kesal mengingat ketika Reborn menendangnya memasuki mesin milik Giannini. Dia bahkan sampai meninggalkan Enzo di sana.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

**Tsu-Zu-ku**

Minna ~ Minta review ! ,

Apa aja boleh lah, saran dan kritik se pedas2nya sampai level 10 juga ga pa2...

Dont be a silent reader please ! ,

,

update nya per minggu yak, (tenang, sebenarnya cerita ini sudah selesai hanya tunggu masa editing saja #ga ada yg nanya)


	2. Chapter 2

Ciaossu ! Aduh ..kenapa FF ini sepi review ya, #nangis darah..uhm,..yang udah bersedia review terima kasih banyak ya ...m(-_-)m

Balesin Review dulu :

** The blue devil****: **iya nih lanjut kok,hihihi

**Susu soda gembira** : Aduh senengnya ada yg review panjang bgt. Hm, pertama gomen karena ff nya campur sama banyak bahasa asing. Abisnya di otak yang muncul kata2 itu sih, kalo mau diganti sama bhs indo jadi kerasa aneh. Ehem, OTP saya juga D18 (walau sempat bingung milih D18 atau 6918) dan anda tahu ! saya suka D18 dan nakahara lebih milih 1827 ! dan cerita pun pada akhirnya kerasa saling menjatuhkan karena author yg beda pendapat!hahahaha #tapi di situ serunya siih...uhm, gomen lagi nih karena sesuatu hal(ga penting) B26 terpaksa dihilangkan ! dan diganti dengan 6926 (gara2 nakahara nih yang ngebet mukuro dipasangin sama Bel)#salah saya juga sih tiba2 ngebikin D18 ga jadi 6918 oh ya, untuk XS belum bisa dipenuhi karena karakter udah kepenuhan (?) hehehehe...anyway thanks for review ! keep reading ya

Hm ? Apa ya ? udah lah baca aja chapter dua nya hehehehe...mudah2han enggak pada bingung sama alur ceritanya. Jujur aja meski ini ff kombinasi antara dua author, kita(dua author gila) saling menghancurkan, hahaha...

**xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxx**

_**Previous Chapter : Tsuna dan Enma terlempar ke masa di mana Vongola pertama kali terbentuk. Mereka bertemu dengan dua ancestornya Giotto dan Cozart. Sementara Yamamoto dan Gokudera terpisah dari Tsuna. Flan masih bersama Bel yang juga ikut terlempar. Di luar dugaan Hibari yang terlempar di tengah keramaian, bertemu dengan Dino dan Mukuro. Menurut informasi yang didapat Dino dari Reborn, ada yang salah dengan masa di mana mereka berada,,,Kekuatan Flame tak bisa digunakan ? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan ?**_

CHAPTER 2

"Oi Ya-Yamamoto !" seru Gokudera kesal. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menahan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya. Namun melihat sifat si baseball maniac yang selalu saja easy going, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hm ? Whats wrong ?" respon Yamamoto santai.

"Grrr.. tentu saja ada yang salah di sini... yang barusan,,,ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu ?" tanya Gokudera susah payah. Ya, susah payah menahan agar wajahnya tak memerah lagi seperti tadi.

"Ah, yang barusan itu...maksudmu yang seperti ini ?" lagi-lagi Yamamoto melancarkan kissing attacknya tanpa diduga. Gokudera yang tidak siap pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Stop..Ahh..Gwahhh..." tak memberi kesempatan Gokudera untuk melawan. Serangan kedua kembali dilancarkan Yamamoto , ciuman yang begitu dalam dan ...lama. Namun apa daya, keduanya adalah manusia biasa yang butuh oksigen.

"Nghh..Ah..ha..Ya...ma...moto...Kau..." Hanya satu?ah, dua patah kata yang bisa diucapkan Gokudera ketika ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bernafas. That stupid baseball freak ! Annoying ! ,

"Oi Yamamoto ! Apa-apaan kau-"

"Gokudera awas !" Yamamoto segera mendorong Gokudera sisi kanan untuk menghindari serangan yang tiba muncul. Namun ia masih sempat memutar posisi tubuhnya untuk melindungi Gokudera.

"Kusooo ! Oi kau tak apa-apa Yamamoto ?" seru Gokudera khawatir ketika melihat Yamamoto yang mengerang kesakitan karena melindunginya.

"Ouch... Im okay haha.." jawab Yamamoto yang masih sempat tertawa hingga membuat Gokudera menyesal sempat mengkhawatirkan si bodoh ini.

Keduanya segera memasang sikap waspada dan segera mengamati musuh yang baru saja menyerangnya secara mendadak. Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya membeku tak percaya ketika mendapati bahwa mereka sedang menghadapi musuh tersulit terakhir saja mereka hadapi. Para Vindice. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini ?

"Vindice... Kenapa kalian menyerang kami ?" seru Yamamoto sambil mempersiapkan Shigure Kintoki,pedang andalannya, untuk mempertahankan diri.

Gokudera pun mempersiapkan Vongola Ring dan Vongola boxnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun ada yang aneh,..Kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan storm flamenya ? Sial, kalau begini ia tak bisa menggunakan CAI sistema untuk menyerang.

"Oi Yamamoto, sebisa mungkin hindari pertarungan,. Ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini," Bisik Gokudera sambil menelan ludah karena tegang. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan flame ku di tempat ini,"

"Apa ?" Yamamoto segera mencoba mengeluarkan Rain Flame nya. Namun tepat seperti ucapan Gokudera. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan flame nya.

"Kalian berdua... Keberadaan kalian dilarang di tempat ini," jawab salah satu Vindice dingin. Night flame yang ada di sekitarnya memperjelas bahwa mereka datang tak hanya untuk bicara.

"Kalian akan di bawa ke Vendicare prison!" seru Vindice lain yang langsung menyerang Yamamoto tanpa ragu. Beruntung keduanya masih bisa menghindar, namun serangan berikutnya terlalu cepat.

"Gawat ! aku tidak akan sempat-"

"Yamamoto !"

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

BAAAMMM, Tsuna mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari dalam hutan.

"Ah mungkin saja itu beruang yang sedang bertarung. Kau tahu di sekitar sini memang banyak sekali beruang." Cozarto masih sibuk menata kayu bakar untuk dijadikan api unggun. Hyper Intuition Tsuna mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mengeceknya."

Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju sumber suara. Terlihat ada beberapa pohon yang patah dan terbakar seperti baru saja terjadi pertempuran.

"Apa beruang selalu mengakibatkan kerusakan separah ini?" tanya Enma heran. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Giotto dan Cozarto tahu akan hal itu. Mereka berpencar untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tsuna !" Enma berteriak dari suatu tempat di dalam hutan. Dengan cepat yang lainnya pun mendatangi sumber suara. Terlihat Enma sedang berdiri di hadapan Gakudera dan Yamamoto yang sedang terkapar.

"Yamamoto!, Gokudera-kun. Enma apa yang terjadi?" Tsuna terlihat panic melihat teman-temannya terkapar dan terluka.

"Entahlah. Mereka sudah seperti ini saat aku menemukan mereka."

"Apa mereka teman-temanmu?" Giotto menyela keduanya.

"Lebih baik kita bawa mereka ke tenda." Ajak Cozarto berusaha membawa tubuh Yamamoto dan Giotto membantu Tsuna membawa tubuh Gokudera. Mereka bersama membawa kedua anak itu ke tenda dan mengobati luka keduanya.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tentang masa sekarang dimana mereka berada, Tsuna dapat merasakan hal itu. Dan apa yang terjadi pada Gokudera dan Yamamoto? Siapa yang menyerang dan melukai mereka? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Tsuna.

"Tsuna." Suara Enma mengembalikan pikiran Tsuna.

"Tidak apa, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Enma duduk di samping Tsuna.

"Hmm, aku tahu mereka kuat, jadi pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Yang aku bingungkan adalah, kenapa Reborn membuat kita datang ke tempat ini?" Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya entah karena terlalu pusing atau terlalu kesal pada Reborn. Enma dengan lembut mengambil tangan Tsuna dan menggenggamnya.

"Hei bukankah Reborn tidak akan berniat buruk pada kita?"

"Ya kau benar. Kecuali saat dia berusaha membuatku menjadi Vongola Decimo hingga aku harus bertarung dengan Varia, Byakuran, Daemon, bahkan Checker Face." Tsuna lemas ketika mengingat saat-saat pertempuran itu.

"Tapi Reborn pula yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Kali ini mereka tertawa bersama mengingat saat-saat bersama dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Tertawa lepas kemudian saling bertatapan. Suasananya begitu mendukung bagi Enma untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dia sudah lama menyukai Tsuna tapi dengan teman-teman yang selalu mengelilinginya membuat Enma urung menyatakan perasaannya.

Enma menggenggam tangan Tsuna semakin erat dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajah Enma agak merona karena malu.

"Ano..Tsuna. Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Giotto memeluk Tsuna dari belakang. Dia sungguh datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Giotto-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tsuna terkejut akan kehadiran Giotto.

"Nee…Aku penasaran apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Kenapa berbisik-bisik?" Giotto memberikan tatapan aneh pada Enma.

"Kami sedang tidak berbisik-bisik. Enma apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" Kali ini wajah Tsuna yang sedikit memerah entah karena Giotto masih memeluknya atau karena hal lain.

"Umm…lupakan saja, lagipula bukan hal yang penting." Enma merasa tidak nyaman karena tatapan Giotto padanya. Sedang Cozarto yang menatap dari kejauhan hanya diam membisu.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

"Ughhh.. aku ada di mana ?" Dengan perlahan Gokudera membuka matanya untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia ingat, saat itu Vindice menyerangnya dan juga Yamamoto. Yamamoto ? Dengan segera Gokudera mencari keberadaan si baseball freak yang sedang terbaring lemah di sebelahnya.

"Oi..Yamamoto..." bisik Gokudera lembut. Perlahan ia mengenggam tangan Yamamoto dengan erat. Jujur, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan si idiot ini. Oke, Yamamoto memang menyebalkan, tiba-tiba melancarkan ciuman memabukan tanpa alasan, tapi Yamamoto juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali. Ah, sial,,, kenapa si baseball freak ini selalu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu ?

"Go..Gokudera..." Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yamamoto.

Entah kenapa, mendengar Yamamoto menyebut namanya membuat hati Gokudera terasa lega dan kegirangan. Tanpa sadar ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Yamamoto. Khawatir ? Ya, tentu saja ia sangat khawatir pada si bodoh ini.

"Yamamoto...Kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Gokudera dengan suara bergetar.

"It hurts Gokudera..." erang Yamamoto. "Tanganku...kau mau mematahkan tanganku ?"

"Eh ? Hwaa... Ma-maaf,,," Dengan wajah merona Gokudera segera melepaskan tangan Yamamoto. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari tatapan Yamamoto. Hah, jika dipikir, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berdua baru saja melakukan ciuman panas sebanyak dua kali ? ah, mungkin lebih. Kenapa hanya berpegangan tangan saja membuatnya merasa begitu malu ? Aneh...

"Hahaha...Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," respon Yamamoto lega ketika melihat keadaan Gokudera yang masih ceria seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa dia memang selalu berusaha terlihat santai dan tanpa beban meski sebenarnya ia menderita luka yang cukup parah saat bertarung dengan Vindice tadi. Dan sifat Yamamoto yang seperti inilah yang membuat Gokudera sangat kesal pada si baseball freak yang satu ini.

"Tch, Dasar Yakyuu Baka ,,, Tapi setidaknya kau sudah sadar."respon Gokudera dengan nada kesal, meski sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Yamamoto ! Gokudera-kun ?" panggil seseorang. "Yokatta...kalian berdua baik-baik saja,"

"Juudaime !" seru Gokudera kaget ketika menyadari sang Juudaiime Vongola ada di tempat ini.

"Oh, Tsuna? Kenapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya Yamamoto yang juga heran.

"Etto..itu nanti saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian ?" Tsuna malah balik bertanya.

"Ah, temanmu sudah sadar, Tsuna ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Tsuna.

"Eh ? Ke-kenapa ada Vongola Primo di sini ?" seru Gokudera kaget. "Juudaime, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" lanjut Gokudera tambah bingung.

Sigh. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama untuk menjernihkan keadaan ini, keluh Tsuna dalam hati.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

" Haneuma ! What did that baby said to you ?" tanya Hibari yang sepertinya mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Alasannya sederhana, ia selalu tertarik dengan masalah-masalah yang disebabkan oleh Reborn. Merepotkan memang, membuat Hibari harus beberapa kali ikut bersama segerombolan herbivore merepotkan (maksudnya Tsuna cs) tapi terkadang karena hal itu juga membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan musuh-musuh yang kuat.

Dino menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya Hibari menghentikan serangannya, memberikan waktu sang Haneuma untuk bernafas. "Sigh, akhirnya kau bersedia mendengarkan juga..Kyoya..."

SRET ! Tonfas Hibari menempel di leher Dino."Jangan banyak bicara, cepat jelaskan,"

"Kau masih saja tak sabaran Kyouya," keluh Dino sambil menghela nafas. " Seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, saat ini kita berada di masa lalu. Menurut penjelasan Reborn, ini adalah masa ketika masa awal terbentuknya Vongola Family. Lalu Reborn juga berkata, ada yang salah di zaman ini dan semua ini disebabkan karena ada seseorang dari masa depan yang datang untuk mengacaukan zaman ini. Dan salah satu efek dari ulah orang itu, seperti yang kalian rasakan sendiri. Kalian tak bisa menggunakan flame kalian..."

"Jadi Arcobaleno itu melempar Sawada Tsunayoshi dan kawan2nya ke masa ini untuk memperbaiki keanehan yang terjadi ? Fufufu... As expected from that Arcobaleno," komentar Mukuro.

"Begitulah, dan seperti yang kalian tahu, jika orang itu merusak zaman ini, bisa saja masa depan akan berubah total. Namimori, Jepang ah tidak bahkan seluruh dunia bisa berubah menjadi kacau. Seperti yang terjadi saat Byakuran mengacaukan dunia paralel dulu," tambah Dino serius.

"Hmn, Namimori dalam bahaya, huh ?" respon Hibari tak senang mendengar tempat kesayangannya terancam dalam bahaya. "Ne, Haneuma, siapa orang yang berani mengancam Namimori ?"

"Itu...aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Dino tanpa dosa. Ya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu ? Reborn hanya memberikan penjelasan singkat itu padanya. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, mantan home tutor nya itu sudah menendangnya masuk ke mesin waktu dan terlempar ke masa ini. Paling tidak ia masih bersyukur karena terlempar ke tempat di dekat murid kesayangannya berada. Dan ia bahkan sudah sempat berhasil mencuri beberapa ciuman panas dari Kyouya.

"Fufufu... menarik juga," Mukuro yang sudah puas mendapatkan informasi pun memilih pergi dan meninggalkan tempatnya berada. Hibari sempat kesal melihat lagi-lagi mangsanya berhasil kabur, namun kali ini ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih diprioritaskan. Namimori.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"Hop…hop….hop…" Flan melompati satu demi satu bebatuan di sungai. Bel yang berada di depannya sangat berharap bahwa anak itu jatuh dan hanyut saja di sungai, jadi dia bisa terbebas dari pengasuhan ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, semenjak kehadiran Flan dia lebih mirip sebagai penjaga bayi ketimbang petarung. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Flan sendiri di tempat asing seperti ini, bisa dibilang Flan itu aset berharga Varia di masa depan.

"Wa Shisou, kau mengagetkanku. Kupikir kau pineapple fairy."

JLEB, seperti biasa Mukuro sangat tidak suka jika muridnya yang satu ini membicarakan tentang pineapple.

"Flan sudah cukup bermainnya, Aku sudah mulai bosan berada di tempat ini. Sebaiknya kita cari cara untuk pulang."

"Tapi Shisou, aku lapar dan aku mencium bau makanan dari balik pepohonan ini."Flan tidak mendangarkan perintah masternya dan terus melangkah mendekati sumber bau yang dia katakan. Dari atas Mukuro dapat melihat kepulan asap. Mungkin ada rumah atau setidaknya manusia di balik pepohonan itu. Dalam diam Mukuro mengikuti Flan tepat di belakangnya.

Hop…hop…hop Flan masih melompati satu demi satu bebatuan. Kali ini dia meleset dan hendak terjatuh. Dengan sigap Mukuro menangkap tubuh Flan dan mengembalikannya pada keseimbangan.

Mukuro memang tidak membenci Flan, dia murid yang berbakat walau memang agak bodoh dan terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat bersyukur Flan hadir dalam kehidupannya. Kecuali tentang Pinapple.

"Let me look." Mukuro menghentikan langkah Flan dan memutar tubuhnya agar dia bisa melihat profil Flan dengan jelas. Dia Nampak sangat kotor, mungkin karena terlalu sering terjatuh. Diperhatikan tangan dan kaki Flan. Tidak ada luka maupun lecet. Kecuali di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Ah..Shisou" Flan merasa geli saat Mukuro menjilati luka Flan. Terkadang Mukuro memang terlalu tegas pada Flan, tapi terkadang dia begitu lembut.

"Eheeem… Pervert Sensei." Terdengar suara seseorang yang mengganggu moment mereka. Mukuro melupakan kehadiran Belphegor yang ternyata sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Sesi baby Sitting sudah selesai kau bisa pulang sekarang." Dengan Bridal Style, Mukuro membawa Flan ke balik batu besar dengan aliran air yang cukup tenang dan dalam.

"Jangan mengintip." Mukuro memperingatkan Belphegor yang sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Belphegor tired of hearing when Flan being raped by Mukuro.

Mukuro melepaskan seluruh pakaian Flan dan memasukan tubuh bocah itu kedalam air yang terbilang dingin.

"Shisou apa yang yang kau lakukan?" Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terdengar datar, kali ini suara Flan terdengar agak sedikit bergetar. Mukuro sangat tahu Flan tidak tahan jika kedingingan karena dia berasal dari daerah tropis. Flan akan selalu mencari kehangatan saat merasa dingin dan Mukuro selalu memanfaatkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu kotor, jadi akan kubersihkan." Mukuro mulai membasahi kedua pipi Flan yang lembut dengan air. Tantu saja itu hanya alasan bagi Mukuro untuk bisa leluasa menyentuh flan. Dia tidak keberatan melihat Flan kotor. Flan selalu bisa membuat Mukuro merasa lapar walau tertutup lumpur sekalipun.

Mukuro mengosok kedua pipi Flan yang lembut dan kenyal seperti marsmellow. Mencium bibir manis Flan dengan lembut sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk menyentuh bagian lain dari tubuh Flan.

"Ah…" Flan sedikit terkejut saat Mukuro menyentuh kedua (sencored).

"Aku akan membersihkanmu secara mendetail." Mukuro berbisik di telinga Flan.

"Ah….mnnn Shisou ah…" Flan tidak bisa menahan suaranya saat Mukuro mulai menyentuh (sencored) dengan tangannya dan mengigit telinga Flan dengan lembut. Flan tidak tahu lagi sudah semerah apa wajahnya karena Mukuro.

"Shisou aku kedinginan." Flan sedikit mengigil sementara Mukuro masih bermain dengan (sencored).

"Hmm, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak datang padaku?" Dengan cepat Flan naik ke pangkuan Mukuro dan memeluknya. Mukuro kini ikut basah karenanya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, dia bisa mengeringkannya dalam sekejap dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki. Selanjutnya tentu saja Mukuro will eat his Meal with Pleasure.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

"Kyouya~" panggil Dino lagi. Tapi hanya respon yang sama yang didapatkan Dino, yah atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali dari Hibari.

Sang Cloud Guardian masih berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan santai mengabaikan Dino yang berjalan di belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika si burung kecil kesayangannya, Hybird, mulai bertindak aneh. Berputar-putar gelisah di atas kepala Hibari. Sang Cloud Guardian pun merasakan sensasi aneh di sekitarnya, insting predatornya mengatakannya untuk bersikap waspada.

SRETTT ! TRANG !

Sebuah rantai tiba-tiba menyerang Hibari entah dari arah mana. Namun, Hibari masih bisa mementalkan serangan itu menggunakan tonfas miliknya. Namun pergerakan musuh yang cepat membuat Hibari tak bisa menghindari serangan kedua dan terpental menghantam pepohonan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kyouya !" Dino segera berlari menghampiri Hibari yang tergeletak akibat serangan tadi. Namun bukan Hibari namanya jika hanya karena dua kali serangan membuat tergeletak tak sadarkan diri."Kyouya ! Kau tak apa ?" seru Dino khawatir melihat murid tercintanya yang masih memaksa bangkit setelah terlempar dengan sangat keras.

"Diam Haneuma," jawab Hibari dingin. "Dia datang !" lanjut Hibari ketika melihat sang musuh melanjutkan serangannya. Namun dengan sigap, Dino menahan serangan itu dengan cambuk miliknya. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika menyadari musuh yang ada di depannya adalah salah satu penjaga penjara yang paling berbahaya di dunia ke mafiaan. Vindice.

"I wont let you touch my precious student," ujar Dino tegas.

Sang vindice tak mengubah ekspresinya mendengar ucapan Dino (ya wajah mereka ga kelihatan karena tertutup perban, jadi gimana mau kelihatan ekspresinya (?) ). Perlahan sebuah kabut muncul di sebelah sang Vindicce dan memunculkan sosok yang mirip dengan Mukuro tapi bukanlah Mukuro. Daemon Spade. The first Vongola's guardian of mist.

"Wao, kejutan yang menyenangkan," ujar Hibari senang ketika menyadari bahwa ada dua musuh kuat yang siap untuk 'dimangsa'.

"Nufufufu..Omae.., decimo's cloud guardian,eh ?" ujar Daemon.

"Kamikorosu !" Dengan penuh nafsu membunuh Hibari hendak menyerang Daemon tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Matte Kyouya !" Dino menahan tonfas Hibari dengan cambuknya. Kali ini Dino benar-benar melaksanakan amanat Reborn agar Hibari tak bertindak ceroboh. "Sedikit saja kesalahan, masa depan Namimori dalam bahaya. Kendalikan dirimu!" ujar Dino berusaha menenangkan Hibari.

"Tch, lepaskan aku Haneuma !"

"Nufufufu... Sepertinya pemuda ini bukan Vongola, tapi dia punya intuisi yang bagus. Tak perlu menahan diri, karena apapun yang kau lakukan, masa depan Vongola akan berubah," ujar Daemon dingin.

"Apa maksudmu ?" dengan bijaksana, Dino berusaha mencari lebih banyak informasi.

"Nufufufu, kau tidak perlu tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain _Decimo kumo no sugosha_ ?" tantang Daemon.

"Wao. Kalau kau kalah, jangan menyesal, herbivore!" respon Hibari dingin.

Keduanya hendak saling menyerang. Kali ini Dino tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena dia tidak bisa menghentikan dua orang sekaligus. Namun beruntung sebuah serangan tiba-tiba menghentikan keduanya. Namun melihat sosok yang baru saja menghentikan pertarungan, membuat Dino dan Hibari terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kenapa ada dua Daemon Spade ?" bisik Dino tak percaya.

"Nufufufu... aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Tapi mendengar kata Vongola, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Meski artinya aku harus mengalahkan diriku sendiri," ujar Daemon Spade yang lain (sebut saja yang protagonis dengan panggilan 'spade').

"Sayang sekali aku tak suka melawan diriku sendiri. I think I should call it a day. Ayo pergi, vindice.." ujar sang Daemon jahat sambil pergi meninggalkan Dino,Hibari dan Spade.

"Ne, kimi-tachi, sepertinya kalian orang-orang yang bukan berasal dari sini, How about tell me what happened ?" ucap Spade santai. Memang secara fisik keduanya mirip dengan Daemon jahat yang baru saja muncul, tapi tentu saja ada aura yang membedakan keduanya. Yang satu ini, terlihat lebih...protagonis ?

"Maaf, kami tak bisa menceritakan apapun karena satu saja kesalahan bisa berakibat fatal. Kami harus pergi, oh ya dan terima kasih. Ayo pergi, Kyo...eh ?" Dino hendak mengajak Kyouya pergi, namun sang karnivore sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan sang Cavallone sendirian. Dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Dino pun segera mengejar murid kesayangannya.

Oke, melihat keadaan yang ada, Dino berhasil mendapatkan beberapa kesimpulan. Satu, orang yang menjadi musuh mereka saat ini adalah Daemon Spade yang datang dari masa depan dan yang barusan, ia asumsikan sebagai Daemon Spade di masa ini (yang tentunya masih belum jahat, karena mereka masih ada di awal jaman terbentuknya Vongola). Dua ,tujuan Daemon jahat adalah untuk menghancurkan masa depan,entah apa alasannya dan sialnya Vindice ikut terlibat. Tiga, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sang karnivore Namimori sedang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon ditemani oleh Hibird kesayangannya.

Hibari yang tertidur terlihat begitu lugu dan tanpa dosa. Ah sial, dia yang sedang tertidur terlihat begitu lemah dan tanpa perlindungan. Membuat sang Haneuma ingin sekali melakukan kissing attack dan memeluk sang karnivore yang satu ini. Tak peduli, jika setelah ini sang karnivore akan mengamuk dan meng 'kamikorosu' dirinya setelah ini.

Ah siapa peduli? dia bisa memikirkannya nanti saja ;)

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Daemon spade memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap diikuti oleh para Vindice. Di kegelapan terlihat Bermuda sedang menatap sebuah peta yang terpampang di dinding.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan lokasi benda yang kucari?" Bermuda menyadari keberadaan Daemon Spade.

"Aku masih berusaha melacaknya, tapi sepertinya akan sedikit sulit karena Vongola juga datang dari masa depan."

"Singkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalan kita. Dengan mencari benda itu kita bisa merubah masa depan, jadi aku tidak akan kalah lagi dari Reborn." Bermuda geram mengingat saat dia harus mengakui telah kalah dari Reborn.

"Haaah, kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam pertengkaran seperti ini."

"Ini bukan pertengkaran, tapi ini pertempuran. Kau tahu, aku sudah mempertaruhkan banyak hal dalam pertempuran ini. Dan aku sangat menginginkan benda itu."

"Bermuda, kau itu Cuma kalah taruhan dengan Reborn, kenapa harus seheboh itu?"

"Ini bukan taruhan biasa, kami mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang berharga di dalamnya. Aku harus menemukan benda itu di masa sekarang, jadi di masa depan aku tidak akan pernah kalah dari Reborn." Bermuda kembali memperhatikan peta.

Daemon Spade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dilihat darimanapun juga ini hanyalah sebuah pertengkaran anak-anak.

**XxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

**Tsu zu ku – To Be Continue**

Stop silent reader ! Review !

This is an order ! hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Whoooo...apakah update nya lamaaa ? Maaf karena saya lupa...lagi asyik ama project2 story yang lain XD. Etto, mau bales review dulu (yang review masih dikit ToT )

**morrislaura991** : Aduhhh..gomen banyak bahasa campur2nya karena author ini memang suka gado-gado :3 (gak nyambung ).. Oh yaaa di sini ada special scene D18 lho, berhubung D18 OTP saya (ryuko) jadi ya banyakan saya yg bikin, karena author satunya (Naka) tidak suka ama D18 ya jadinya gini deh ...hehehe, ini udah update lhooo..monggo di cek :D

_Previous Chapter : Daemon Spade datang dari masa depan untuk mengubah masa depan ? Ditambah lagi Daemo bekerja sama dengan Bermuda dan juga Vindice. Apa yang akan dilakukan Tsuna cs_ ?

CHAPTER 3

Judul : One day in the Past

Genre :Comedy, Romance, Adventure,Action

Pairing : D18, 0027,8059, 6926 (Hint : G27, ,6918,1827)

Rate : T (yang masih anak-anak jangan baca)

* * *

"Nandeee ? Kita terlempar ke masa lalu ?"seru Gokudera kaget. Ia masih tak percaya, namun melihat kenyataann

ya, ada dua ancestor mafia legendaris (Vongola dan Simon)sedang berada di depannya, ia tak memiliki alasan untuk memungkirinya.

"Hahaha..sulit dipercaya," komentar Yamamoto santai (as always -,-). "Tapi Tsuna ? apa kau tahu alasan kita terlempar ke masa ini ?" tanya Yamamoto serius.

#Sigh#. "Entahlah, hanya Reborn yang tahu," jawab Tsuna pasrah.

"Ah, Reborn ? Mungkinkah kalian adalah anak2 dalam ramalan yang disebutkan dalam Legendary Reborn's Oracle ?" seru Giotto tiba-tiba .

Ha ? Legendary Reborn's Oracle ? What the hell is that ? Intuisi super Tsuna mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan ramalan itu. Entahlah, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres jika ada nama Reborn di situ.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Giotto membawa sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah surat gulungan yang sepertinya sangat penting. Ia membuka surat itu dan menunjukannya pada Tsuna.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, seseorang memberikanku ramalan ini. Di sini tertulis kau harus mencari suatu benda dan melindunginya untuk bisa kembali ke masa depan," jelas Giotto.

"Hmm, sepertinya ramalan itu masuk akal," komentar Gokudera.

"Tapi... kenapa di masa ini, kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan flame kami ?" tanya Yamamoto heran.

"Flame ?" Intuisi super Tsuna secara reflek membuatnya segera membaca Reborn's Oracle untuk menemukan petunjuk. Dan ternyata benar, di situ tertulis : mereka yang bukan dari zaman ini tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan flame nya. Namun, kekuatan flame mereka dapat dibangkitkan di zaman ini dengan bantuan...

"PARTNER ? Apa maksudnya ?"

"Mungkin semacam ikatan hati yang harus diciptakan diantara dua orang. Kau tahu kan, sebelumnya kekuatan flame kita ditentukan seberapa kuat ketetapan hati untuk bertarung," jawab Enma tanpa diduga sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Tsuna dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku ? Selama ini kekuatan flame ku bisa keluar karena dying will bullet milik reborn..."

"Isnt it obvious, Juudaime ? Sebagai tangan kananmu, tentu saja aku yang akan menjadi partnermu !" seru Gokudera bersemangat membayangkan ia akan benar-benar 'secara resmi' menjadi partner boss yang dikaguminya.

"Semangat yang bagus anak-anak. Kita bisa melakukan latihan flame itu sambil berjalan. Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu guardianku. Ada seseorang dari masa depan yang berniat menghancurkan Vongola di masa ini," Giotto memberi informasi dengan nada serius.

Tsuna cs kemudian mendengarkan informasi dari Sang Vongola Primo dengan seksama, kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mengutamakan misi pencarian benda yang dapat membawa mereka kembali ke masa depan. Beruntung, Gokudera yang cermat berhasil menemukan peta yang terletak di bagian dalam kotak tersebut.

Misi mereka pun dimulai !

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Dengan hati-hati, Dino menyingkirkan tonfas kesayangan Hibari menjauh dari jangkauan sang Skylark. Dino menatap wajah polos Hibari dengan seksama, lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia sendiri hampir tak percaya, wajah polos dan manis seperti ini akan berubah total menjadi karnivore ganas jika sampai ada yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. _Yeah, but Dino has already made up his mind, He can think about the risk later. _

"Kyouya," Dino memulai aksinya dengan memeluk tubuh kecil Hibari , menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut hitam sang Skylark. Hmmm,...Wangi, membuat sang Haneuma semakin ingin menikmati Hibari seutuhnya.

"Hmn ? Haneuma, Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Hibari .

"Hmm,,Anoo... May I kiss you, Kyouya ?" tanya Dino dengan bodohnya.

"Huh ? Kamiko- Hmph Ngh..." tak menunggu Hibari memberikan jawabannya, Dino melancarkan kissing attack nya tanpa aba-aba sementara tangannya mempermainkan 'bagian sensitif' Hibari lainnya.

"Tunggu, Haneuma..jangan sentuh..ahh," selesai memberikan ciuman pembuka, Dino lanjut memberikan kissmark hingga membuat sang Skylark mengerang ,entah karena kesakitan atau kenikmatan.

"Nee, Kyouya. Malam ini saja, kumohon jangan memprotes," ujar Dino sambil memberikan ciuman renyah di bibir Hibari. Mencoba menghipnotis mata onyx Hibari dengan hazel miliknya.

Hibari menyipitkan matanya, mencari cari keberadaan tonfas miliknya, tetapi sial..ternyata benda itu berada 5 meter jauh dari jangkauannya. Orang ini, benar-benar ingin digigit sampai mati !

"Kyouya...please," pinta Dino lagi. Ia memperjelas permohonannya dengan membuka satu per satu kancing yang menutupi tubuh halus Hibari. Ya, ia meminta lebih.

"Haneuma, sebaiknya kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan," ujar Hibari datar.

"Aku sangat sadar apa yang sedang kulakukan," Dino kembali memberikan ciuman hangat dan lama ke bibir tipis Hibari. Kali ini ia mencoba mengajak lidah sang skylark untuk bermain. Di luar dugaan, kali ini Dino lah yang terkejut karena Hibari 'bermain' dengan sangat luar biasa.

"Hmnn..Akkhh..Haneuma, stop.." Mau tak mau Hibari harus menarik diri terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat siap petik (?) membuat sang Cavallone semakin lapar.

"Kyouya., jangan salahkan aku. Kau..terlalu manis..." lanjut Dino sembari melanjutkan serangan lainnya. Menjilat setiap lekuk tebuh Hibari yang halus dan seksi... memberikan kissmark di setiap bagian tubuhnya, Memberi tanda, Hibari kyouya is mine.

"Hh..Hh..After this, I will surely bite you death," ujar Hibari masih sempat mengancam sang Cavollone di sela – sela kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Sang Cavallone hanya merespon Hibari dengan tersenyum lebar penuh rasa lapar. " I will wait for that, Kyouya. But for now, let me eat my meal,"

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

Enma merasa sedikit kesal melihat Giotto terus menempel pada Tsuna. Mereka sudah berjalan melewati hutan selama lebih dari 30 menit, dan selama itu pula Giotto terus menempel pada Tsuna layaknya anak anjing pada induknya. Dan kenapa mereka berjalan di tengah hutan? Tentu saja untuk kembali ke Vongola Mansion setelah mereka berempat berkumpul. Giotto mengatakan akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengurus semua yang diperlukan dalam penyelidikan jika dia berada di Mansion.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu." Cozarto menyentuh bahu Enma. Enma yang yang terkejut hanya bisa salah tingkah berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Bukankah mereka baru bertemu selama beberapa jam saja? Bagaimana mungkin ada sesuatu, haha…"

"Hubungan mereka tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan." Enma tahu hubungan batin antara Tsuna dan Giotto sangatlah kuat. Dia pernah mendengar Tsuna bercerita tentang pendahulunya itu yang sering membantunya di masa mereka berasal. Enma hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, kini tidak aka nada waktu lagi baginya untuk berduaan dengan Tsuna.

"Taadaa… kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di Vongola Mansion." Giotto memperlihatkan sebuah gerbang tinggi yang terlihat sangat kokoh melindung sebuah bangunan putih megah di baliknya.

"Waaa, Cool, aku tidak tahu kalau Vongola memiliki Mansion semegah ini." Gokudera berkata dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita belum pernah ke markas utama Vongola?" Yamamoto tersenyum melihat tingkah Gokudera.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan markas Vongola, hanya mansion pribadiku saja." Kata Giotto merogoh kantung celananya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup bersantainya, ayo cepat bawa kami masuk." Cozarto meminta Giotto untuk segera membuka gerbang, namun yang di lakukan Giotto hanya terdiam.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepet buka gerbangnya, aku sudah lapar karena belum makan apapun sejak pagi ini." Cozarto mulai tidak sabar, tapi Giotto masih terdiam.

"Eeee, Ano….."

"Wait, jangan bilang kau tidak punya kuncinya." Cozarto mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, dan benar saja duagaannya. Giotto mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Mereka menghela secara bersamaan dan terduduk lemas. Percuma saja mereka berjalan sejauh ini melewati hutan dan gunung jika akhirnya mereka tetap tidak bisa menikmati kehangatan Mansion itu.

"Apa mansion sebesar ini tidak ada penjaga atau pelayannya?" Gokudera melihat sekililing mansion dari balik gerbang. Terlihat sepi dan tidak berpenghuni.

"Mungkin jalan tercepat adalah melompati tembok ini." Kata Yamamoto melihat tembok yang tingginya mungkin sama dengan tembok besar yang ada di Cina.

"Yah kau benar, itu lebih baik dari pada kita harus berada di luar seperti ini." Cozarto dengan mudahnya melompat ke puncak tembok. Bukan pemimpin Simon Fagmilia namanya kalau melompati tembok seperti ini saja tidak bisa.

"Apa aku perlu menggendongmu? Bukankah lukamu masih terasa sakit?" Yamamoto berusaha menggoda Gokudera yang terlihat tidak yakin bisa melompati tembok itu.

"Cih, aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan Baseball Freak. Tembok serendah ini akan dengan mudah kulewati." Dengan nada kesal Gokudera melompat menuju puncak tembok. Yamamoto hanya tertawa, karena dia bisa melihat wajah Gokudera yang merona di balik nada bicaranya yang ketus.

Dalam hitungan detik Yamamoto juga berhasil melompati tembok itu dan mereka berempat menghilang ke sisi yang satunya. Tsuna masih dengan berkeringat memperhatikan teman-temannya yang dengan mudahnya mampu melewati tembok detinggi ini. Huf… melompati gerbang Namimori yang tidak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan tembok ini saja Tsuna sudah kewalahan, bagaimana dengan yang ini.

Giotto memperhatikan Tsuna yang yang terlihat ragu. Hop….dengan cepat Giotto menggendong Tsuna.

"Giotto-san apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsuna terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Giotto dan tanpa disadari tubuhnya menggeliat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku akan membantumu melewati tembok ini. Jika kau tidak ingin kita terjatuh lebih baik kau tenang." Giotto berbisik di telinga Tsuna. Badumb…. Tsuna merasa detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Lets go!" Giotto melompat sangat tinggi mebuat Tsuna terkejut dan tanpa sadar memeluk leher Giotto dan memejamkan matanya.

"Giotto-san kau melompat sepuluh kali lipat lebih tinggi dari tembok, haruskah kau melakukan hal itu?" Tsuna masih memeluk Giotto dengan erat. Tentu saja Giotto sengaja melakukan hal itu karena dia ingin Tsuna memeluknya. Giotto juga sengaja untuk mendarat di tempat yang berbeda dari teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Tsuna, buka matamu. Kita sudah mendarat." Giotto berbisik lembut. Masih memeluk Giotto, Tsuna perlahan membuka matanya dan terlihat lega saat melihat Giotto sudah terduduk di tanah memangku Tsuna di kedua kakinya

"Hm, apa ini artinya kau takut ketinggian?" Tanya Giotto menggoda. Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Giotto. Mereka sangat dekat. Tsuna dapat merasakan nafas Giotto yang hangat dan aroma rambutnya yang wangi. Badumb…sekali lagi Tsuna merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubu;hnya dan jatungnya lagi-lagi berdebar kencang.

Gawat. Jika mereka sedekat ini, Giotto dapat merasakan detak jantungnya. Dengan perlahan Tsuna melonggarkan pelukannya berharap giotto segera melepaskannya. Tapi Giotto hanya terdiam menatap Tsuna dengan lembut. Giotto menentuh dagu Tsuna dan membawa bibir anak itu padanya. Ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Tsuna yang membuatnya kembali mengencangkan pelukannya pada Giotto. Mmm… ciuman yang sangat manis.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

"Sh..Shisou... aku lapar," Flan menggigil kedinginan karena aktivitas yang baru saja dilakukannya di dalam air. Mandi ? ya, bisa dikatakan begitu, hanya saja kali ini Shisou pineaple nya ikut terlibat, dan jika si nanas sudah ikut terlibat, segala sesuatunya menjadi luar biasa, bahkan mandi sekalipun.

"Oya...oya... sebenarnya aku juga masih lapar," Mukuro kembali mencicipi bibir lembut Flan yang terasa sangat manis baginya. Baiklah, Mukuro masih belum puas. Namun ia juga tak tega melihat muridnya yang berharga _(harus diakui Flan adalah aset berharga dalam 10 tahun ke depan)_ kedinginan seperti ini.

"Ah..hh...Ngh, Shi-shishou, aku mohon," Flan memohon dengan raut muka memerah. Bahkan seorang Rokudo Mukuro pun tak bisa menolaknya. Well, harus diakui raut wajah Flan terkadang begitu manis dan lugu membuat Mukuro sulit untuk menolak permohonan sang murid.

"Kufufufu..baiklah, bisa repot jika kau sampai demam karena kedinginan," Mukuro membelai pipi Flan lembut kemudian membawa Flan di sebuah rumah kecil tak berpenghuni. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungil Flan dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut, membiarkan sang murid tertidur karena kelelahan.

DHUAR ! Dari luar terdengar suara ledakan keras hingga membuat Mukuro harus repot-repot mengeceknya.

Di luar terlihat Belphegor sedang kuwalahan menghadapi seorang musuh yang tak lain aadalah...Vindice ? Apa yang dilakukan penjaga penjara terkutuk itu di tempat ini ?

"Tch, kalau kau sudah selesai bermain, paling tidak lakukan sesuatu dengan vindice sialan ini," seru Belphegor sambil melirik kesal pada Mukuro.

"Kufufufu.. tidak kusangka, Varia akan meminta bantuanku," meski sambil mengejek, Mukuro membantu belphegor menahan serangan Vindice. Keduanya segera bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya.

Sang vindice pun sudah bersiap menggunakan night flame nya untuk bertarung. Bel berusaha melapisi pisau2 nya dengan storm flame, namun ia tak bisa.

"Percuma saja, kau tak bisa menggunakan flame mu di sini. Tempat ini adalah masa lalu," jelas Mukuro ketika melihat sang storm Varia kebingungan.

"Haah ? Yang benar saja...," respon Bel yang kurang senang mendengar penjelasan dari Mukuro. Ia kemudian melompat mundur untuk menghindari pertarungan jarak dekat dengan Vindice, namun mata Bel menangkap sosok menyebalkan yang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Shisou ? Bel-senpai ? Kenapa kalian berisik sekali ? Aku tidak bisa tidur ~" keluh Flan yang muncul tanpa diharapkan.

"Kau, bukan dari zaman ini. Kau akan ditangkap," ujar si Vindice tegas sambil bersiap menyerang ke arah Flan.

"Gawat !" Mukuro hendak melompat dan menyelamatkan Flan, namun sayang, tiba-tiba muncul Vindice lain yang menahan tubuhnya dengan rantai berlapiskan night flame. Mukuro bisa saja menggunakan ilusi untuk melarikan diri, tapi sayang sekali hanya mist flame yang bisa digunakan untuk menipu sang penjaga penjara.

"Dasar bocah merepotkan !" GREP ! Di saat yang tepat, Bel berhasil meraih tubuh Flan untuk menghindari rantai dari Vindice, Namun sial bagi Bel, serangan kedua tak sempat berlapiskan night flame menjerat tangan dan kaki belphegor.

"Ugh..sial," Bel mengerang kesakitan. Di saat yang sama, ia melihat Mukuro berhasil melepaskan diri dari salah satu Vindice. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melempar Flan pada Mukuro.

GREP ! Mukuro berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Flan dengan rapi.

"Oi Mukuro ! Jaga bocah itu, dia akan berguna bagi kami di masa depan... shishishi," ujar Bel yang masih sempat tertawa walau sedang terjerat rantai Vindice. Perlahan tubuhnya di seret menuju sebuah lubang hitam yang kemungkinan mengarah ke Vendicare prison.

"Bel-senpai ! Jangan mati !" teriak Flan tanpa dosa. Meski dengan nada datar, ia sebenarnya sangat khawatir pada senpainya yang satu ini.

JLEB JLEB JLEB ! Entah bagaimana Bel masih sempat melempar froghat milik Flan dengan beberapa bilah pisau.

"Stupid kid ! Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Im a prince after all shishishi..." dan beberapa detik kemudian Bel menghilang di antara lubang hitam.

"Senpai !"

"Ssstt..tenang Flan, aku masih di sini bersamamu. Ayo kita harus pergi dari sini. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Varia itu," ujar Mukuro sambil membawa Flan menjauhi tempat para Vindice.

Mukuro masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas jika Vindice sudah ikut terlibat, maka situasi saat ini bukanlah situasi yang bagus. Paling tidak ia harus menemukan tempat yang aman untuk berlindung, ya paling tidak untuk melindungi si kecil Flan.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berjalan Mukuro menemukan sebuah mansion yang cukup besar. Tempat yang sempurna untuk bermalam sekaligus berlindung.

"Oya..oya...tempat ini sepertinya tidak buruk juga, fufufufu..."

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Huf… rasanya sangat nyaman setelah seharian berada di hutan kini Tsuna bisa merasakan nikmatnya mandi air hangat. Tsuna memasuki ruang tengah dimana Giotto terlihat sedang berkumpul.

"Tsuna kemarilah, kami sedang membicarakan mengenai benda yang bisa mengembalikan kalian kemasa depan." Giotto meminta Tsuna untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tsuna perlahan mendekati giotto dan duduk di sampingnya. Wajah Tsuna agak merona saat itu mengingat ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa kau terlalu lama berendam air hangat? Wajahmu memerah." Goda Giotto. Tsuna hanya terenyum malu.

"Di balik kertas ini ada sebuah kode. Apa kau tahu arti dari kode ini?" Giotto memberikan kertas ramalan kepada Tsuna. Ada kode tertulis dengan pena warna merah di baliknya.

"Ah, ini…." Tsuna mengenali kode ini.

D18, 0027 ,8059,6926,GioC

"Kau tahu kode ini, Tsuna ?" tanya Giotto lagi.

Jujur saja, Tsuna tidak mengetahui arti kode itu, tapi dia sangat mengenal tulisan tangan yang menulis kode itu. Tulisan sang home tutor yang sangat ditakutinya, Reborn. Entah kenapa, kode yang ditulis oleh Reborn terasa seperti pesan kematian.

**Note=kode2 diatas adalah kode rahasia para fujoshi dan fudanshi, entah kenapa dan bagaimana(author tidak peduli)Reborn bisa mengetahui kode2 tersebut. Penasaran ? ikuti terus ceritanya...shishishishi (#woiii ! Belphegor udah keluar dari cerita, jangan copy tawanya melulu dong**)

"Etto.. kurasa kode ini tidak ada artinya Giotto-san, lebih baik kita analisa peta yang tadi ditemukan oleh Gokudera-kun saja," jawab Tsuna sambil kembali menatap sang Primo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan intens, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengingat adegan manis yang baru saja terjadi.

Ah, sial, jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Mata dan tatapan sang Primo begitu memabukkan . /

"Tsuna, kenapa diam saja ?" Giotto mendekatkan tubuhnya sekaligus wajahnya mendekati sang decimo. Hanya beberapa senti jarak diantara keduanya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Giotto menyentuh dagu Tsuna dengan lembut, berusaha mendekatkan bibir Tsuna mendekati miliknya.

Lebih dekat...Tambah dekat...Sedikit lagi...

BRAK ! Sekumpulan herbivore (eh, ini bukan ceritanya hibari ding,) maksudnya, sekumpulan teman2 Tsuna (read: Enma,Gokudera cs) mengganggu hot scene yang baru saja akan dicontohkan oleh , Giotto sama Tsuna gagal ber lovey dovey. -,-

"E-enma, Go-gokudera-kun ? ada apa ? apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Tsuna gelagapan. Sementara Giotto tetap stay cool, sambil tersenyum 'ngece' ke arah Enma.

Merasa dilecehkan, Enma memutuskan untuk take action dan menarik Tsuna menjauhi sang ancestor Vongola. Membuat Tsuna makin kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Enma ? ada apa ?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tsuna...aku..." akhirnya Enma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya tapi...

"Juudaime !" errrr, lagilagi upaya pendekatan Enma diganggu. Kali ini adalah Gokudera tersangkanya. Ugh, Enma hanya bisa gigit sandal sambil jedukin kepala ke tembok #lho ?.

"Ada apa Gokudera-kun ?" tanya Tsuna serius (suasana balik ke serius lagi)

"Ada penyusup di mansion ini," jawab Gokudera cepat.

"Jika ada penyusup pasti bukan orang biasa, kastil ini memiliki sistem pengamanan yang tidak sembarangan," respon Giotto yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang ketiganya. Membuat Enma makin kesal. ;(

"Jangan-jangan...Vindice, atau..."

"Bukan, penyusupnya adalah,,,,Rokudo Mukuro," jawab Gokudera.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

5 meter.

Dino berjalan dengan jarak aman di belakang Hibari. Sejak kejadian 'malam itu' sang karnivore Nanimori semakin sensitif dengan keberadaan sang Kuda Cavallone. Terpaksa, Dino harus menjaga jarak aman dengan Hibari jika masih sayang nyawa.

"Kyouya~ apa kau masih marah ?" tanya Dino dengan bodohnya.

TRANG ! BUAGH !

Itulah jawaban dari Hibari (?). Tonfas keras nan mematikan baru saja melayang ke wajah tampan (#halah) Dino Cavallone. Membuat sang Haneuma kembali mengerang kesakitan. Apakah Dino begitu lemah sampai Tonfas saja membuatnya mengerang kesakitan ? Bukan...bukan...anda salah besar. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah sikap Hibari yang semakin menolak cinta dan keberadaan sang Cavallone...hikz hikz T.T

"Kyouya, Kau tak perlu semarah itu kan ? Lagipula, kau juga menikmatinya kan ? Kenapa kau harus- "

**GLUP !** Death glare yang lebih sadis dari biasanya dikirimkan Hibari pada Dino, membuatnya kembali melangkah mundur lebih dari 5 meter.

Alhasil sepanjang perjalanan, sang Haneuma harus berjalan dengan jarak aman. Dia bisa saja pergi, tapi tidak... Ia tak mau meninggalkan murid tercintanya sendirian. Bisa saja nanti si Kyouya diculik oleh makhluk jahat tak bertanggung jawab karena Kyouya yang terlalu manis.

**Note : Hanya orang tak sayang nyawa yang berani menculik karnivore ganas macam Hibari.**

Hampir 10 jam berlalu, entah kenapa Dino merasakan ada yang aneh dengan cara berjalan Hibari. Langkahnya semakin melambat dan berdirinya semakin goyang. Di tambah lagi, meskipun dari jauh desah nafas Hibari terasa begitu berat. Death aura di sekitarnya juga menipis.

"Kyouya ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Dino khawatir. Dengan memantapkan tekad, Dino memperpendek jaraknya menjadi 3 meter saja dari Hibari.

**GLUP**. Eh ? Aneh ? Kenapa tidak ada Tonfas yang melayang ke arahnya ? Bahkan deathglare pun tidak ada ?

"Kyouya ? Apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Dino semakin khawatir.

Sang skylark tak menjawab. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada salah satu pohon di sebelahnya, seolah ia sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon di sebelahnya, kemudian melirik sang Haneuma yang terlihat khawatir. Harus diakui, wajahnya yang memerah dan nafasnya yang tak beraturan mengindikasikan bahwa seorang karnivore pun bisa terkena demam.

"Hh..Haneuma..." kepalanya terasa begitu berat, bahkan pandangannya pun sudah semakin kabur. Bahkan bicara pun terasa begitu sulit, namun tak tahu kenapa ia masih sempat memanggil sang Haneuma sebelum terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**What ? seorang Hibari Kyouya tepar ? Seems so impossible -,-**

"Kyouya !" secara Reflek Dino segera menahan tubuh indah Hibari agar tak tergores akibat menghantam kerasnya bebatuan #halah. Dino menyentuh dahi Hibari dengan lembut, panas tubuh yang tak biasa dari Hibari membuat Dino semakin khawatir.

Hmm, sungguh aneh memang. Tidak biasanya dan sangat jarang terjadi, bahkan hampir tidak mungkin seorang karnivore ganas seperti ini bisa ambruk hanya karena demam. Yang lebih anehnya, kebiasaan Hibari yang sering tidur di luar, tepatnya di atap gedung Nami chuu , seharusnya membuat dirinya kebal dengan yang namanya demam seperti ini. Mungkin ada satu rutinitas yang tak biasa dilakukan Hibari sebelumnya tapi baru saja terjadi kemarin malam atau akhir-akhir ini...

Hmm... Yang tak biasa terjadi, tapi terjadi tadi malam..

Ehh? Tidak mungkin ? Jangan-jangan...

Yang kemarin malam, adalah yang 'pertama' bagi Kyouya ?

BLAM ! Rasa bersalah langsung menghantui seumur hidup sang Dino Cavallone. Huwaaa...Gomenasai Kyouya T-T

"Kyouya, bertahanlah,,," seru Dino khawatir . Wajah Hibari semakin memerah dan sepertinya sulit sekali bernafas. Dino segera melepas jaket hijau kesayangannya dan memberikannya pada Hibari agar tubuhnya tak kedinginan.

"Aku harus mencari tempat yang nyaman agar Kyouya bisa beristirahat," di saat yang sama Dino melihat sebuah mansion yang cukup menjanjikan. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju mansion itu. Tentu saja, semua ini demi his lovely student.

Hibari Kyouya the one and only 3.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

"Waa Mukuro... aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga terlempar ke masa kini." Tsuna terkejut melihat mukuro yang sedang asyik menemani Flan memakan tart stroberry yang diambil dari kulkas Giotto.

"Tidak seperti kalian, aku kemari atas keinginanku sendiri. Lagipula aku harus memastikan keselamatan Flan yang dengan bodohnya mengikuti kalian." Mukuro menyeka mulut Flan yang belepotan oleh krim tart.

"Waaa….. itu tart favorite ku, seenaknya saja kalian memakannya !" Giotto merasa kesal melihat tart kesayangannya nyaris habis dilahap oleh Flan. Padahal dia sudah merencanakan untuk menikmati tart tersebut dengan Tsuna, dengan cara penyajian lain tentunya.

"Apa mereka juga temanmu? Sebenarnya ada berapa orang lagi yang terlempar ke masa sekarang?" tanya Cozarto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya merasa kerepotan dengan semua kejutan dari orang-orang aneh ini.

"Awalnya aku berfikir hanya kami berempat, tapi ternyata Mukuro dan Flan juga." Tsuna juga merasa kebingungan.

"Jangan lupakan Belphegor, Namimori maniak dan gurunya itu." Mukuro menambahkan.

"Haaa, jadi Hibari-san dan Dino-san juga terlempar ke sini? Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Reborn?"

"Mukuro apa kau sudah tahu jika kita tidak bisa menggunkan flame di masa sekarang?" Yamamoto duduk di samping flan dan ikut menikmati tart yang masih tersisa. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sebenarnya juga lapar.

"Ya aku tahu dari si pria bercambuk itu."

"Apa maksudmu Dino-san? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Entahlah, terakhir kali dia pergi dengan Hibari."

Terdengar suara berisik dari halaman belakang. Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha menyusup.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Cozarto memeriksa melalui jendela yang ada.

"Ada seseorang di sana. Biar aku yang tangani." Mukuro bangkit dari sisi Flan dan membuka pintu yang menuju halaman belakang Mansion dan dia melihat sesosok bayangan di sudut halaman. Mengeluarkan Flame of Mist nya, Mukuro bersiap menyerang apapun yang menantinya. Perlahan bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan Mukuro siap menyerang siapapun itu.

Dino menangkis serangan dari Mukuro. Dia tidak menyangka Tsuna dan yang lainnya berada di Mansion ini. Saat dia berusaha mendekati mereka malah serangan dari mukuro yang dia dapat.

"Dino-san !" Tsuna mengenali sosok Dino yang sedang kewalahan mehindari serangan dari Mukuro. Mukuro juga sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bayangan itu adalah Dino. Tapi tentu saja dia ingin bermain sedikit untuk memanaskan ototnya.

"Hei, Stop it ! It's me." Dino berusaha menghentikan Mukuro yang masih menyerangnya dan akhirnya Mukuro pun berhenti.

"Fufufu terima kasih atas pemanasannya." Mukuro dengan ekspresi puas masuk kembali ke dalam mansion.

"Sial. Jadi kau sengaja!" Dino sangat kesal jika harus berurusan dengan bocah yang satu ini.

"Tsuna, bukankah seharusnya temanmu itu tidak bisa menggunakan flame nya? Tapi tadi kenapa…." Cozarto mulai bingung kembali. Yang lain juga baru menyadari bahwa barusan Mukuro menggunakan Flame of Mistnya untuk menyerang Dino. Dengan cepat mereka mengejar Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san, kenapa…kenapa kau bisa menggunakan flame mu?" Tsuna yang kini sudah berada di samping Mukuro tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hmmm, aku juga baru menyadarinya setelah kau menanyakan hal itu."

"Apa sejak sampai di sini kau masih bisa menggunakan Flame mu?" Yamamoto juga sama penasarannya dengan Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak, sesaat setelah sampai di sini aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan Flameku, Mungkin karena aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Flan, aku jadi bisa menggunakan flame ku." Mukuro menjawab dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'itu'?" Gokudera dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kepala nanas ini.

"Ah, Jangan-jangan aku juga bisa menggunakannya setelah melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyouya." Dino yang baru saja masuk mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Flamenya, dan ternyata bisa.

"Wait ! apa yang sebenarnya kalian maksud dengan 'itu'?!" yang lainnya tetap saja tidak mengerti.

"Dino-san ! Apa maksudnya dengan melakukan 'itu'?" Tsuna masih berusaha mendesak Dino. Ia harus mengetahui apapun 'itu' agar bisa mengeluarkan flame nya di zaman ini, menemukan benda itu dan agar bisa segera kembali ke masa depan.

"Anoo...bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ? Kalau aku menceritakan pada kalian , bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh Kyouya..." ujar Dino kebingungan.

"Akhhh.. kau ini bertele-tele sekali sih Cavallone, biar aku tanyakan langsung pada battle maniac itu ! Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia sekarang ?" ujar Gokudera sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Hibari.

"Ahhhhh, Kyouya , benar juga ! Tsuna , tolong siapkan tempat istirahat untuk Kyoya !Dia sedang demam, tubuhnya panas, wajahnya memerah ,,dia bla bla bla..." entah Kenapa Dino menjadi panik mendadak ketika mengingat Hibari yang sedang sakit.

"Ma..ma..Dino-san, tenanglah. Sebaiknya kau jemput Hibari terlebih dulu sementara kami siapkan kamar untuknya," ujar Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan Dino.

Akhirnya Tsuna memilih mengalah dulu dan menunda rasa ingin tahunya. Ia dan Gokudera segera menemui sang Vongola Primo untuk memberitahukan apa saja yang baru terjadi. Tentang Mukuro, Dino dan bagaimana mereka bisa menggunakan flame nya.

"Hm, jadi begitu ya cara agar kekuatan flame kalian bisa keluar," ujar Giotto sambil tersenyum aneh menatap Tsuna.

"Eh ? Kau tahu bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Namun Giotto hanya merespon Tsuna dengan senyum 'mencurigakan'.

"Hm,ah, Gokudera-kun kau tak keberatan menyiapkan kamar untuk temanmu yang sakit tadi ?" ujar Giotto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar pada Gokudera.

"Haah ? Kenapa harus aku ?" protes Gokudera.

"Jika Gokudera-kun keberataan biar aku saja yang..."

"Tidak perlu Juudaime, serahkan saja padaku !" dengan secepat kilat Gokudera menerima kunci dari Giotto dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dan Giotto. Keduanya tak sadar bahwa Enma dan Cozarto menangkap pemandangan itu. Namun baik Enma maupun Cozarto masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan ?

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

"Cih, mentang-mentang dia seorang Vongola Primo seenaknya saja menyuruhku. Aku ini kan hanya patuh pada Juudaime saja, aku tidak peduli dengan Vongola lain yang bla ...bla...bla..." masih asik mengomel , Gokudera dikejutkan oleh Yamamoto yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Sontak, hal itu tanpa sadar membuat sang storm guardian blushing sejenak.

"Yakyuu baka ! Jangan mengagetkanku !" protes Gokudera.

"Ahahaha... begitu saja kaget," goda Yamamoto.

"Errr... Sudah diam ! Ngomong2 di mana si Cavallone dan Battle maniac itu ?" ujar Gokudera mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua akrab sekali," komentar Dino yang tertawa geli melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang bertengkar kecil. Yah, sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada pertengkarannya dengan sang Cloud Guardian. Hanya saja, bukan pertengkaran kecil seperti ini, mungkin lebih mirip perang dunia (yah, kau tahu kan bagaimana jadinya jika Hibari sedang ngamuk ?). Namun, tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan kesan manis dari setiap pertengkaran itu.

"Cih, jangan sembarangan Cavallone, sudahlah ! cepat urusi saja muridmu itu , ini kunci kamarnya. Kamar yang ada di paling ujung sana," ujar Gokudera kesal. Lagi2 ia menggunakan ekspresi kesalnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang blushing mendadak (haha, dasar tsundere).

"Haha,,oke terima kasih," ujar Dino sambil menerima kunci itu. "Ah, Yamamoto Takeshi , kemarilah sebentar," panggil Dino. Ia kemudian membisikan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat si easy going Yamamoto terkaget kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei ! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih ? jangan berbisik-bisik di depanku dong," seru Gokudera kesal.

Yamamoto tetap fokus mendengarkan bisikan dari Dino sambil sesekali melirik pada Gokudera yang mulai kesal. Ahhh, hal itu semakin membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Nah, semoga berhasil Yamamoto-kun !" ujar Dino sambil berjalan pergi membawa Hibari yang masih pingsan tentunya.

"Oi baseball freak ! si Cavalloneitu bilang apa padamu ? Ke-kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu ?" tanya Gokudera, sebisa mungkin menekan nada cemburu yang mudah2han tak disadari olleh Yamamoto.

"Ah..dia memberitahuku tentang,,cara, yang kemungkinan, uhm,,bisa membuatku membangkitkan kekuatan flame ku..tapii,,," Yamamoto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya,namun justru menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan intens.

"Tapi apa ? " tanya Gokudera tak sabar, namun tak ada respon hanya tatapan itu lagi. "Oi Yakyuu baka! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu atau...hmphhhh"

Bungkam. Yamamoto membungkam mulut Gokudera dengan ciuman mendadak andalannya. Membuat otak dan pikiran sang storm guardian ter reset otomatis. Membuatnya lupa untuk melakukan protes.

"Ya...yama..Nghh..Nn" hanya 5 detik Yamamoto memberi kesempatan Gokudera untuk bernafas. Selanjutnya ia melakukan serangan tahap dua. Kali ini ia mencoba 'french kiss' , meminta sang storm guardian untuk membuka mulut dan memainkan lidahnya. Tak punya pilihan, Gokudera harus mengikuti permainan Yamamoto.

Gokudera tak bisa berbuat banyak,posisinya yang terpojok oleh Yamamoto dan dibatasi geraknya oleh tembok yang dibelakangnya hanya bisa memprotes dengan memberi tatapan memohon.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto memanggil Gokudera dengan nama panggilannya. Membuat hati Gokudera terasa melompat lompat tanpa alasan. Ia meminta lebih dengan mulai meraba-raba 'bagian tubuh' Gokudera yang lain.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Yamamoto, apa yang kau lakukan ?" protes Gokudera yang akhirnya berhasil sedikit memprotes.

"Mencoba membangkitkan kekuatan flame kita," jawab Yamomoto tanpa dosa.

"A-apa maksudmu ? -tunggu dulu, jangan disini !" seru Gokudera panik.

Yamamoto menghentikan aksinya kemudian menatap Gokudera dengan tersenyum lebar namun dengan tatapan nakal. "Ah, memangnya kenapa ?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Are you stupid ? Na- nanti...Juudaime melihat kita,,,,jadi-Hmphh" ciuman ketiga. Ah, sudah yang ketiga rupanya ?

Cekrek ! Entah kenapa, dewi fortuna sedang memihak sang rain guardian. Di belakang Yamamoto sebuah ruangan tak terkunci berhasil dibuka. Dengan segera ia menggendong Gokudera ala bridal style dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, stupid baseball freak ?" protes Gokudera.

Chu ~ bukan ciuman panas yang diberikan Yamamoto. Namun hanya ciuman ringan di kening yang cukup membuat si cerewet storm guardian terdiam.

"Maaf Gokudera, kali ini aku akan lebih lembut," bisik Yamamoto pelan beberapa senti dari telinga Gokudera.

"Che ! Sebaiknya kau memberiku penjelasan yang memuaskan setelah ini," respon Gokudera sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah bodoh Yamamoto( menurut Gokudera, wajah si baseball freak yang tanppa beban ini terlihat seperti orang bodoh,namun hal itu sering membuatnya blushing tanpa alasan#ah dasar tsundere XD )

Yamamoto tersenyum puas. Pernyataan Gokudera barusan seperti sebuah persetujuan.

"Ahahaha..Akan kujelaskan semuanya sampai kau puas...Hayato," respon Yamamoto sambil mencium surai silver Gokudera. Hmmm, wajahnya yang merona seperti strawberry di antara es krim vanila. Wangiii dan menggiurkan.

"Tch, sebaiknya kau tidak memanggilku begitu di depan Juudaime," protes Gokudera, yah dengan wajah yang merona bagai strawberry tentunya. Membuat sang rain guardian semakin lapar. Strawberry dan es krim vanilla, dessert yang menggoda..

"Wakatteru yo, Gokudera. Bisa kita mulai sekarang ?"

"Tch, Do as your wish !"

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

Review atau Kamikorosu !


	4. Chapter 4 (final)

**Ciao ciao ! Akhirnya sampai final chapter juga...hahaha..**

**Yah, seperti biasa cerita masih gaje dan aneh, maklum...ini chapter terakhir author udah sama-sama writer's block...**

**First, bales review dulu deh...**

_**EstrellaNamikaze**___: iya, ini nih lanjutannya, makash reviewnya yah~

_**colonnello27**___: hoho...yang tsundere ga cuman gokudera, si hibari juga tsundere akut tuh, tapi masih lebih sadis dibanding gokudera, haha,,,secara dino itu kan masochist #plakkk. Iya, ini udah lanjut, maaf kalo update lama. Mudah-mudahan semangat nulisnya bisa makin EXTREME ya...haha

_**morrislaura991**_ : haha, di chapter ini akhirnya terungkap dengan siapa tsuna membangkitkan flamenya lho..hoho...ini sudah update, maaf agak lama. khukhukhu

**Saa.. langsung saja,,,,Here we go !**

**CHAPTER 4**

Judul : One day in the Past

Genre :Comedy, Romance, Adventure,Action

Pairing : D18, 0027,8059, 6926 (Hint : G27, ,6918,1827)

Rate : T (yang masih anak-anak jangan baca)

Daemon sebenarnya sudah sangat malas jika harus mengurusi pertengkaran Bermuda dengan Reborn. Tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur berjanji, jadi tidak ada pilihan lagi baginya. Secepat mungkin dia harus bisa menyelesaikan pertengkaran ini dan kembali ke kehidupannya yang damai.

"Aku sudah menemukan lokasi benda itu." Daemon secepatnya menginformasikan apa yang dia ketahui pada Bermuda.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita menuju kesana." Bermuda sudah dapat mencium bau kemenangannya.

"Tapi ada sedikit masalah?"

"Apa lagi masalahnya."

"Benda itu ada di sebuah Mansion di tengah hutan. Mansion milik vongola Primo." Kata Daemon Spade datar.

"Apa ?! Kenapa bisa ada di kediaman Vongola ? Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli, kita langsung menuju ke sana, siapkan pasukan !" perintah Bermuda.

"Jangan seenaknya main perintah, dasar bayi !" protes Daemon berlalu pergi meninggalkan Bermuda yang masih frustasi karena memikirkan masalah taruhannya dengan Reborn.

"Pokoknya benda itu harus kudapatkan. No matter what !" ujar Bermuda dengan penuh obsesi.

"Bermuda-sama," salah seorang Vindice kepercayaannya datang melapor.

"Oh Jeager. Bagaimana ? Kau sudah siap untuk pertempuran akhir ?" tanya Bermuda menatap Vindice bertopi itu. Lebih tepatnya, Vindice terkuat andalannya.

"Anytime you wish,"

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

"Jadi Giotto-san, bagaimana cara agar kekuatan flame ku bisa bangkit kembali ?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Hm," Giotto lagi-lagi merespon Tsuna dan tersenyum aneh menatapnya.

"Langsung kita praktekan saja, bagaimana ?" tawar Giotto sembari menyentuh pipi Tsuna dengan lembut.

"Eh ?" jujur, Tsuna makin bingung dengan ancestor nya yang satu ini. Tak tahu kenapa melihat tatapan sang Primo membuat jantung sang Decimo berdetak tak karuan. Well, harus diakui tatapan Giotto memang berbahaya.

"Kau bilang ingin tahu...caranya kan ?" Giotto mulai memperluas daerah jajahannya(?) menuju rambut karamel Tsuna (rambut coklatnya kan manis banget tuh kayak karamel -,- ) Tapi...

BRAK !

Believe it or not, Hot scene yang akan diperagakan Giotto GAGAL untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini tersangkanya adalah...

"Primo ? Aku dengar ada masalah penting ? Apa yang terjadi ?" seru the first Vongola's storm guardian yang tak lain adalah G.

"G ? Hm, aku pikir siapa..." Giotto akhirnya melepaskan (?) Tsuna . Tsuna memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang berantakan.

Sang tangan kanan Primo menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan tidak senang, seolah bertanya : apa yang sedang bocah ini lakukan bersama primo ?. Well, mirip sekali dengan tatapan Gokudera.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya G dingin.

"Ah, perkenalkan dia Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia salah satu anak dalam Reborn's Oracle," jawab Giotto.

"Reborn's Oracle ? Ah, jadi memang sudah dimulai ya, Kebetulan sekali, barusan aku mendapat informasi bahwa Vindice,seorang Arcobaleno misterius dan satu musuh tak dikenal datang ke sini untuk mencari benda itu," jelas G.

"Benda 'itu' ? apakah mungkin itu benda yang akan membantu kami kembali ke masa depan ?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. "Giotto-san, kenapa kau tak bilang kau memiliki benda itu ?" desak Tsuna.

Giotto menghela nafas. "Tenangkan dirimu, Tsuna. Akan kujelaskan alasannya. Kumpulkan semua temanmu yang dari masa depan di ruang tengah. Sesuatu yang penting harus aku jelaskan pada kalian," jelas Primo. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain, G ?"

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua guardian, mereka menunggu di ruang tengah," jelas G.

"Baiklah. Tsuna aku akan menunggu kalian di ruang tengah," ujar Primo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih kebingungan.

Akhirnya Tsuna pun tak mau terlalu banyak berpikir, Ia menuruti perintah Giotto dan segera mencari keberadaan Gokudera dan yang lain. Namun ketika sampai di sebuah lorong seseorang menarik tangannya dan ...

Chu ~

Sentuhan lembut menyentuh bibir Tsuna. Tsuna membuka matanya dan menangkap sosok yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Tsuna,,,ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu,"

Tsuna terkejut dengan kehadiran Hibari, dan apa Hibari baru saja menciumnya?

"Hibari-san sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau sedang demam? Seharusnya kau beristirahat bersama dengan Dino-san."

Nafas hibari terlihat sangat berat dan hibari masih terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Hibari berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan memegangi dinding yang ada di belakang Tsuna.

"Kyouya! Where are you?" terdengar suara Dino tidak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berdiri. Hibari mengerutkan keningnya entah karena menahan sakit atau karena kesal akan keberadaan Dino. Dengan masih terhuyung-huyung Hibari menarik Tsuna untuk masuk ke ruangan terdekat.

"Hibari-san, apa kau sedang lari dari Dino-san?" tsuna sepertinya sudah bisa mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ssstt….bisa kau tutup mulutmu itu?" Hibari mengunci ruangan itu sambil membekap mulut Tsuna agar tidak bersuara. Suara Dino kini berada tepat di balik pintu membuat mereka tanpa sadar menahan nafas masing-masing. Tak perlu lama menunggu suara Dino mulai bergerak menjauhi ruangan hingga akhirnya menghilang.

" Sigh, akhirnya aku bisa lepas darinya." Hibari menghela nafas panjang kemudan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk.

"Beruntung Mansion ini punya banyak kamar, jadi aku bisa memiliki ruangan sendiri untuk berdua denganmu." Hibari tiba-tiba menarik tangan Tsuna dan membawanya ke pelukan yang hangat.

"Waaa… Hibari-san apa yang kau…" belum selesai Tsuna memprotes Hibari sudah mendaratkan bibirnya memberikan ciuman singkat tapi lembut pada Tsuna.

"Let me stay with you for a moment." Hibari berkata lembut dan kembali memberikan pelukan hangat pada Tsuna. Apa demam membuat Hibari hilang kesadarannya?

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Tsuna dan Hibari, sedang terjadi pertempuran antara pasukan Bermuda dan yang lainnya di halaman belakang.

"Baiklah pasukanku, sekarang saatnya mengambil benda itu dan raih kemenangan kita." Bermuda menyuruh pasukannya untuk terus menyerang sementara G dan Gokudera melakukan pertahanan.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa menemukan Kyouya dimanapun." Dino yang baru saja datang langsung membantu yang lainnya bertarung melawan para vindice.

"Bagimana dengan Juudaime?" Dengan gerakan yang gesit Gokudera berhasil menghindar sekaligus menyerang para Vindice. Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu keberadaan Tsuna.

"Enma masih berusaha mencarinya."

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Enma menyusuri lorong mencari Tsuna sambil sesekali melihat kotak kecil yang ada di tangannya. Kotak kayu yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari kotak music yang biasa dilihatnya. Ada lambang vongola di salah satu sisi dari kotak itu. Enma ingat saat Giotto memberikan kotak itu padanya, dan Giotto juga meminta Enma untuk menjaga kotak itu. Giotto sangat meyakini bahwa benda yang saat ini dipegangnyalah yang selama ini diincar oleh Bermuda dan anak buahnya.

Ada rasa penasaran di benak Enma. Dia ingin tahu apa isi dari kotak yang sedari tadi dibawanya itu. Tapi Enma merasa mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat. Dia harus segera mencari Tsuna.

Enma menyusuri setiap lorong dan memeriksa setiap kamar yang berada di mansion. Sesekali ledakan terdengar dari halaman belakang tempat dimana yang lainnya sedang bertempur. Di saat seperti ini seharusnya Enma bisa segera membangkitkan Flame miliknya.

BRAK ! Enma menabrak seseorang.

"Ouch"

"Kau ? kebetulan sekali, cepat temukan temanmu yang bernama Tsuna ! Ada musuh yang sangat berbahaya dan sepertinya hanya bocah itu yang bisa mengatasinya" ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Cozart.

"Aku juga sedang berusaha mencarinya. Tapi kenapa Tsuna yang harus bertarung ? Apa kalian tidak bisa mengatasinya ? Lagipula Tsuna masih belum bisa membangkitkan kekuatan flame nya," ujar Enma khawatir.

"Itu tugasmu untuk membantunya. Kau juga sudah tahu bagaimana caranya kan ?" respon Cozart.

"Aku tahu...tapi Giotto-san selalu saja..."

Cozarto merespon Enma dengan tertawa kecil. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Giotto. Serahkan dia padaku, kau urus saja Tsunayoshi..." ujar sang Simon ancestor sambil pergi meninggalkan Enma yang masih tertegun. Namun menyadari bahwa keadaan kali dalam situasi genting, Enma pun memilih menfokuskan misinya untuk mencari Tsuna.

"Tsuna ! Kau di mana ?!"

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

"Hibari-san ! sudah hentikan, kumohon jangan lagi Hmph..." ucapan Tsuna terhenti karena lagi-lagi Hibari mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman ganas khas karnivore. Tsuna tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan Hibari. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hibari,tatapan Hibari lebih datar dari biasanya, apa mungkin ini adalah sisi lain Hibari yang tak diketahui oleh Tsuna ?

"Hh...Hi...ba..ri san," ujar Tsuna berusaha mengatur nafas.

_Jangan biarkan dia milikmu._

Ouch, suara itu membuat kepala Hibari terasa sakit. Suara2 di otaknya seperti memerintah tubuhnya untuk melakukan ini semua terhadap masih dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah, Hibari masih sempat memberikan evil smirk untuk merespon Tsuna. "Kau tak akan kubiarkan pergi,"ujar Hibari datar.

Namun...

"Kufufufu... Oya Kyouya... Jika Cavallone itu melihat apa yang kau lakukan bersama Tsunayoshi saat ini, aku yakin dia akan mencekik lehernya sendiri dengan cambuk di tangannya sampai mati"

"Mu-Mukuro ?" seru Tsuna kaget, sekaligus senang ? Yah, apapun itu, setidaknya hal ini membuat Hibari menghentikan aksinya sejenak. Bukannya Tsuna tak menikmati setiap ciuman dari Hibari, hanya saja ia merasa ini bukanlah seperti Hibari yang ia kenal.

_Pengganggu, hentikan dia !_

"Tch, pengganggu," masih dengan nafas terengah Hibari mempersiapkan Tonfas di tangannya. Tanpa basa basi ia menyerang Mukuro yang tersenyum aneh padanya.

Sambil menahan Tonfas Hibari dengan Trident miliknya Mukuro menggunakan mata kanannya untuk memunculkan sebuah ilusi yang menjadi kelemahan Hibari.

"Sa-sakura ?" bisik Tsuna heran melihat tiba-tiba ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh bunga khas Jepang yang indah.

"Oya ? Tsunayoshi ? kau masih di sini ? sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, aku akan mengurus urusan di sini...fufufufu," Mukuro menatap Hibari yang mulai terkulai lemah, keringat dingin dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Yah, ternyata dia masih lemah terhadap sakura kufufufufu...

"Tapi Hibari-san, dia sepertinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik," ucap Tsuna khawatir. " Aku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Hibari-san," lanjut Tsuna sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan ragu. Ya, sesadis apapun Hibari padanya, Tsuna masih saja khawatir pada Cloud guardiannya, apalagi setelah Hibari sempat memberikan ciuman kejutan padanya.

Huft, ayolah Tsuna ! Kau harus fokus. Dengan segera Tsuna keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Hibari dan Mukuro sendiriann...

Mukuro mendekati Hibari, menyentuh lembut dagu Hibari mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir Hibari. Yah, Tentu saja Hibari tak bisa berbuat banyak karena bunga pink kelemahannya masih berada di bawah kendali si rambut nanas.

_Jangan biarkan dia...zztzt # # $ !# % _

Ugh, perintah2 yang berkelebatan di otak Hibari semakin membuat kepalanya sakit. Apalagi setelah si nanas ini memberikan ciuman ! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya.

"Oya..oya... Melihatmu sangat kesakitan membuatku semakin ingin...mencicipimu," ujar Mukuro kembali menyerang dengan ciuman kedua.

"Nghh..ah...S-Stop it, Damn Herbivore !" ujar Hibari.

"Fufufu...hate me more, resent me Hibari Kyouya !" tambah Mukuro lagi sambil melempar Hibari ke tempat tidur. "Hate me more, then you will be free ,,,,fufufufu," Dengan luwes tangan Mukuro menelusuri perut Hibari, dan kemudian mempermainkan titik sensitif Hibari hingga membuat Hibari mengerang pelan.

"Nggh...K-kau...Ahh..."

_ # #%$ $ ^ ^$ ^ $ ####_

_Damn it ! I hate it ! Stop it or..KAMIKOROSU !_Kali ini otak Hibari sendirii yang memberi perintah.

BUAGH ! Sebuah pukulan melayang ke pipi sang Mist Guardian. Membuat sang Mist Guardian tersenyum puas melihat sang Karnivore Nanimori sudah mendapatkan tatapan predatornya lagi.

"Get away for me, herbivore !" ujar Hibari dingin.

"Kufufufu... aku senang tatapanmu sudah kembali. Berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah membebaskanmu dari kendali ilusi murahan dari seseorang, Hibari Kyouya," ujar Mukuro tanpa mengubah posisinya saat ini.

"Diamlah Herbivore atau ka-Hmphhh Nghh," Meski sudah terbebas dari ilusi namun sang Illusionist masih tetap bisa membuat Hibari terkunci. Seolah kondisinya saat ini tak mengubah apapun.

BUAGH ! Kali ini pasti puncak emosi Hibari sudah sampai batasnya. Mukuro terlempar sampai ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Death aura Hibari sudah kembali normal, kali ini mendekati Mukuro dengan killing intens yang berada di puncaknya.

"Kufufufu... Hibari Kyouya, aku rasa kau lebih berminat menghajar orang yang sudah menyebabkan dirimu terkena ilusi murahan seperti tadi. Ya, tak kusangka ilusi itu sampai benar-benar membuatmu menderita dan-"

SRET ! Tonfas menempel di leher Mukuro. "Di mana orang itu ?" tanya Hibari dingin.

"Di halaman belakang sedang bertarung melawan Cavallone dan yang lain," jawab Mukuro singkat.

Tanpa berlama-lama Hibari segera keluar dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Di halaman belakang...

"Cih, mereka seperti tidak punya kelemahan," keluh Gokudera.

"Ahahaha... Namanya juga Vindice," respon Yamamoto santai .

"Dasar Yakyuu Baka ! di saat ini masih saja santai," respon Gokudera makin kesal.

Karena masih asik berdebat dengan Yamamoto, Gokudera tidak waspada ketika sebuah serangan mengarah padanya.

"Hei, kalian awas !" seru G di sisi lain. Namun sial ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

CRAK ! Beruntung sebuah cambuk berlapiskan Sky flame menahan serangan Vindice. Oh ya, kau melupakan kehadiran seorang Dino Cavallone di tempat itu. Namun, sialnya Vindice memiliki keahlian meyerang dari belakang secara mendadak.

"Gawat ! Dino-san awas !1" kali ini giliran Yamamoto yang mempeeringatkan.

"Tidak akan sempat-" ucap Dino.

TRANG ! Seseorang datang melindungi sang Cavallone.

"I've paid my debt," ujar seseorang dingin. Ya, sang Skylark, the strongest Vongola Guardian has arrived !

"Kyouya ? Kau sudah sehat ?" tanya Dino tak percaya.

BUAGH ! Hibari menendang Dino menjauh darinya. Yah, kurasa itu jawaban yang jelas untukmu Dino Cavallone -,-.

"Just Shut up and watch, Haneuma," ujar Hibari dingin. Kali ini cloud flame sudah berhasil dikuasainya, dengan segera , Ia membuka box weaponnya dan mempersiapkan Roll untuk bertarung.

"Nee, kimi tachi..Siapa diantara kalian yang bertanggung jawab karena berani bermain ilusi denganku ?" ujar Hibari dingin.

"Nufufufufu,,," sosok yang tak asing muncul di hadapannya. Daemon Spade.

"Tidak kusangka, ilusiku berhasil dipatahkan...,," Ujar Daemon sinis.

"Omae...Kamikorosu !"

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Tsuna masih terus berlari menuju lorong di mansion itu. Ia harus segera menemui Giotto-san dan yang lain. Namun sepertinya situasi sedang buruk, suara ledakan di halaman belakang memperjelas keadaan.

Brak ! Karena tak berkonsentrasi Tsuna menabrak seseorang yang tak lain adalah...

"Enma ?"

"Tsuna ! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu !" Tanpa sadar Enma langsung memeluk Tsuna saking bersyukurnya.

"Enma ? Apa yang- Hmpphh Nggh..." Kali ini Enma memilih untuk beraksi terlebih dahulu. Tanpa banyak bicara Enma membbungkam mulut Tsuna dengan ciumannya, mengajak lidah keduanya saling bertautan. Menarik diri sejenak kemudian kembali dengan ciuman kedua.

"E-enma ? A-ada apa denganmu ?" bisik Tsuna tak mengerti.

"Tsuna...I... Im in love with you," bersamaan dengan itu Enma kembali meminta bibir Tsuna untuk bermain. Tak membiarkan Tsuna memberikan respon.

"Hhh…. Enma…. aku..."Tsuna akhirnya bisa terlepas dari cengkraman Hibari, tapi kenapa sekarang dia masuk ke cengkraman Enma?

"Aku tahu ini, bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku hanya ingin segera memberitahumu. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Yang penting kita harus segera mengamankan barang ini." Enma menarik tangan Tsuna dan membawanya berlari menyusuri lorong.

"Eh, benda apa yang kau maksud."Tsuna tidak mengerti apa yang Enma bicarakan. Enma mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya. Diperlihatkannya kotak itu pada Tsuna.

"Ini benda yang kemungkinan dicari oleh Bermuda dan pasukannya." Dengan masih berlari Enma memasukkan kembali kotak itu ke sakunya. Mereka berdua turun menuju lantai satu, terlihat cahaya ledakan dari jendela. Sepertinya pertempuran sudah merambat ke seluruh bagian Mansion. Saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan besar tiba-tiba tembok yang ada di samping mereka hancur. Ternyata itu akibat dari serangan Vindice.

"Ouch," Dino muncul dari reruntuhan tembok yang baru saja hancur.

"Why you so useless at time like this?" Hibari juga terlihat dari balik tembok bersiap mengeluarkan vongola boxnya.

"Nufufufu, tak kusangka bocah sepertimu benar-benar merepotkan. Akan kuakhiri dengan cepat, aku mulai bosan dengan permainan konyol ini," ucap Daemon kesal karena sembari tadi masih belum berhasil menaklukan sang Skylark.

"Hmn ? Kita baru saja mulai, herbivore," evil smirk menghiasi wajah dingin Hibari. "ROLL, CAMBIO FORMA !" Akhirnya Hibari mengeluarkan final form dari Vongola Box nya.

"Nufufufu, sayang sekali aku sudah bosan bermain," Daemon mengeluarkan mist flame nya dan menciptakan barrier yang membuat Hibari dan Dino terkurung. Sementara YamaGoku masih sibuk menghadapi Vindice. Daemon memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk pergi dan mencari benda yang dicari oleh Bermuda.

"Tch, Dia kabur," decak Hibari kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membiarkan mangsanya lolos dan ini benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai karnivore.

Semakin cepat ditemukan maka permainan konyol ini akan segera selesai. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Daemon. Ia pun memilih mencari keberadaan 'benda konyol' yang diinginkan Bermuda di sekitar mansion itu , namun pertemuan tak terduga dengan seseorang membuatnya harus berhenti sejenak.

"Nufufufufu, lihat siapa yang ada di sini," ujar Daemon sinis.

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

Sementara itu Tsuna dan Enma masih panik ketika tembok tempat mereka berada tiba-tiba hancur oleh sebuah serangan. Di hadapannya muncul Jeager dan Bermuda yang ternyata sedang mencari benda incarrannya. Dengan hati-hati Enma menyembunyikan kotak yang diberikan Giotto padanya-yang kemungkinan benda incaran bermuda-.

"Kau... Vongola Decimo ? Jika kau ada di sini, kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang benda incaranku," ujar Bermuda dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu ? Aku tak mengerti," jawab Tsuna gugup. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menghindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin, karena ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sky flame nya untuk bertarung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, keberadaanmu di zaman ini pasti karena perintah Reborn kan ? Tch, that damn Reborn, he tried to disturb my plan !" Bermuda terlihat kesal ketika menyebut nama Reborn. Yah, sepertinya Reborn sangat ahli membuat musuh kesal dengan keahliannya yang tak terduga.

"Re-Reborn ?" Ah, Tsuna sudah menduganya. Semua ini pasti melibatkan home tutornya yang satu itu,lagipula siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Tsuna kerepotan seperti ini selain dia ? -,-

"Tsu-Tsuna," Enma menarik tangan Tsuna seolah memberi kode untuk melarikan diri. Tsuna teringat pada kotak yang ditunjukan oleh Enma tadi. Ya, kotak yang menjadi incaran Bermuda.

"Mencoba kabur ya,? Jeager, serang !" tanpa banyak kompromi Bermuda menyerang Tsuna dan Enma yang bersiap untuk kabur. Namun...

BRUAK ! Tsuna berhasil menghindari serangan Jeager, kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

Sementara itu, Flan masih dengan santai menikmati es krim coklat di kamarnya sendirian. Ya, ia ingat ketika terbangun, shisou nanasnya sudah tidak berada di ruangan. Karena kelaparan(dia memang selalu lapar) ia memilih mengambil es krim coklat yang entah milik siapa.

Namun suara ledakan getaran di sekitarnya membuat Flan tak bisa menikmati es krim favoritnya. Ia hendak mengecek keadaan namun seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu muncul di depan pintu.

CEKREK.

"Oya ? Flan ?Kau mau ke mana ?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah sang master, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Ahhh..Shisou ? Kau dari mana saja ? Aku baru mau mengecek suara berisik di luar," jawab Flan datar.

"Kufufufu, sepertinya kau kelaparan, lihat es krimnya sampai ke mana-mana," Mukuro merendahkan posisi berdirinya kemudian dengan lembut menjilat sisa es krim coklat yang menodai sudut kanan bibir Flan.

"Ahh, Shisou~ kau melakukannya lagi, eh ? Are ? Kenapa ada bekas lebam di pipi Shisou ?" tanya Flan sembari menyentuh lembut pipi Mukuro.

Mukuro kembali mengingat bekas luka yang disebabkan oleh pukulan sang Karnivore, Hibari Kyouya. Ia hanya tertawa dingin kemudian menggendong Flan menjauhi pintu.

"Kufufufu, aku sedikit bermain dengan binatang buas. Saa.. sekarang biarkan aku bermain dengan yang jinak," Mukuro melempar Flan ke tempat tidur dan menciumi pipinya dengan rakus.

"Ngh ah,,,shi-shisou,"

BRUAK ! DHUAR !

Suara ledakan menyebabkan sdikit getaran dan suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu. Mau tak mau Mukuro menghentikan aksinya sebentar dan melirik ke luar jendela. Hal itu tentu membuat Flan sedikit bernafas lega.

Sigh. Keadaan yang sangat mengganggu. Apa Mukuro harus mengecek keributan di luar? Atau lanjut bermain bersama Flan ?

Terdengar suara ledakan lagi, dan kali ini tepat di depan ruangan dimana Mukuro dan Flan berada.

"Fufufufu sepertinya waktu bermain sudah selesai. Ayo Flan saatnya kita beraksi."

Flan sangat suka saat Shisounya mengatakan hal itu, karena dia sangat suka saat harus bertarung bersama dengan Mukuro. Flan bisa mengamati secara langsung dan mempelajari teknik baru dari Mukuro.

Dengan segera Flan bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju pintu. Tapi seketika pintu meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Beruntung Mukuro dengan cepat menarik tangan Flan dan melindunginya dari ledakan tersebut.

Terlihat di balik asap ledakan Tsuna dan Enma sedang belari dikejar oleh sesuatu yang tidak lain adalah Bermuda.

"Beraninya mereka hampir mencelakai Flan." Dengan aura yang membara Mukuro mengejar Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Tsuna tangkap." Enma melempar kotak yang diincar Bermuda ke udara saat Bermuda menarik kakinya dan Enma pun terjatuh ke lantai. Tsuna dengan sigap menangkap benda itu. Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi sedari tadi yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya bermain lempar tangkap untuk menghindari Bermuda.

Melihat benda yang diincarnya kini berda di tangan Tsuna membuat Bermuda mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Enma.

"Tunggu…huf" Bermuda terlihat kesal dan lelah. Tentu saja mereka sudah berulang kali melakukan adegan yang sama. Serang, lempar dan tangkap, begitu seterusnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita akan melakukan hal ini?" Bermuda sudah kehabisan kesabarannya. Dia juga lelah karena walau dia bisa menggunakan flamenya di masa kini, tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa yang bisa dia gunakan hanya sebagian kecil saja.

"Sampai kau berhenti mengejar kami tentunya." Tsuna yang juga kelelahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan terduduk lemas sambil sesekali mengelap keringatnya. Mereka bertiga kini bersama-sama beristirahat mengambil kembali nafas mereka.

Tsuna merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang mendekat. Udara di sekitar tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Terlihat di ujung lorong seseorang seperti hantu nanas sedang berjalan mendekati tempat dimana merka berada saat ini. Dengan aura dingin dan menyeramkan, sosok terus mendekat hingga profilnya pun semakin jelas. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah Mukuro.

"Katakan padaku, siapa dari kalian yang membuat ledakan barusan?" dengan dingin dan aura seperti demon Mukuro bertanya. Dengan cepat Enma dan Tsuna menunjuk ke arah Bermuda. Mereka bukan bermaksud untuk menuduh, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dari mereka bertiga yang bermain kejar-kejaran kan hanya Bermuda yang bisa menggunakan Flamenya.

Mukuro mengeluarkan Trident miliknya dan langsung menyerang Bermuda. Beruntung Bermuda bisa menghindar hingga Trident milik Mukuro hanya mengenai topi Bermuda.

"Beraninya kau membuat Flan hampir celaka." Dengan mata yang berapi-api Mukuro menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada siapapun yang berniat melukai Flan. Dasar Mukuro.

"Hah, siapa lagi yang akan menggangguku ?" seru Bermuda kesal.

"Fufufufu, Bayi kurang ajar, aku akan memberi sedikit pelajaran padamu," ujar Mukuro sambil mengeluarkan Mist Of Flame nya , tanda bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

Bermuda hanya bisa berdecih kesal. Reborn Sialan ! Berapa orang yang dikirimnya ke zaman ini untuk mengganggu rencananya ?!

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Daemon bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ingin ditemuinya. Orang yang memilihnya sebagai Vongola's Mist Guardian. Vongola Primo dan para guarddiannya di masa kini.

"Hah, malah bertemu dengan mereka," keluh Daemon kesal.

"Daemon, kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kau punya kembaran," ujar Giotto tanpa dosa. Ia heran karena saat ini dia melihat dua Daemon Spade, ya tentunya Daemon dari masa kini dan masa depan.

"Oi Primo, aku memang tidak punya kembaran," respon Spade( Daemon masa kini).

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu malu. Jadi dia itu adik atau kakakmu ?" tanya Giotto lagi tanpa dosa. (kok Vongola Primo karakternya jadi konyol begini ? -_- )

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya kembaran. Dia itu salah satu musuh yang berniat mengincar benda itu !" seru Spade kesal.

"Whaaa..musuh ? Kalau begitu ayo segera tangkap dia sampai EXTREME !" Seru Knuckle yang sembari tadi hanya menonton perdebatan konyol Primo dan Spade.

"Yosh, ayo tangkap musuh itu segera-gozaru" Asari mengeluarkan pedangnya tapi ia tak melihat keberadaan Daemon di manapun.

"Eh ? di mana dia ?" tanya Giotto yang juga mencarinya.

Sigh. "Dia sudah pergi, ketika kalian sedang sibuk mengobrol," jawab Alaude cuek.

"Heee ? Padahal aku belum selesai mengobrol dengannya. Aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan kakaknya Spade," respon Giotto yang dengan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Primo ! Dia bukan kembaranku !" seru Spade kesal. (Duh, ini para 1st guardian OOC nya to the EXTREME banget dehhhh)

"Sudahlah, kalian bantu saja mereka, sepertinya mereka kuwalahan," respon Alaude (satu2nya yang masih waras#plakk) sambil menunjuk ke arah G dan YamaGoku yang sedang bertarung melawan Vindice.

"Ikuze," respon Giotto serius (yah, tentunya dia sudah masuk Hyper Mode, jadinya serius lagi deh).

Sementara itu, Daemon dia berhasil kabur dan masih sambil mengutuk Bermuda yang menyebabkannya terjerumus dalam masalah konyol ini. Beruntung, ia berhasil menemukan Bermuada yang sedang bermain dengan Decimo dan sesosok manusia 'nanas' yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Oi bayi konyol !" seru Daemon kesal.

"Ada apa sih , nanas ? Aku sedang sibuk !" jawab Bermuda kesal. Mendengar kata nanas membuat dua orang berwujud nanas di ruangan itu tersulut ...

DHUAK ! Double punch diterima Bermuda dari Daemon dan Mukuro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar na..." Bermuda segera menutup mulutnya karena di depannya berdiri dua iblis Nanas yang siap menyiksanya.

Sementara Tsuna dan Enma menikmati pertarungan itu sambil minum teh dan pasang taruhan #eh.

"Oi kalian berdua ! Berikan benda yang aku cari, maka sebagai gantinya aku akan kembalikan kalian ke masa depan !" seru Bermuda kehabisan ide.

"Benarkah ? Tapi..." Meski ragu Tsuna mulai tertarik dengan tawaran Bermuda.

Tapi seberapapun menariknya tawaran Bermuda Tsuna lebih merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti jika dia gagal dalam misi ini. Reborn pasti akan menghabisinya.

"Tsuna sebaiknya kita cepat menyembunyikan benda ini." Enma menarik tangan Tsuna dan membawanya berlari. Bermuda yang melihat hal itu hendak mengejar mereka, tapi apa daya dua iblis yang kini yang berada di dekatnya masih belum mau melepaskan Bermuda begitu saja.

"Mau kemana kau bayi. Urusan kita belum selesai." Keduanya menghalangi Bermuda yang berniat kabur.

"Heeee…."

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Enma dan Tsuna terus berlari menuju tempat yang Tsuna sama sekali tidak tahu dimana itu.

"Enma, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tsuna yang ngos-ngosan berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Enma.

"Ke tempat dimana kita harus menyembunyikan ini. Sesuai dengan perintah Giotto." Enma mulai mengingat kembali jalan yang harus mereka ambil untuk sampai ke lokasi yang seharusnya.

"kau tahu, di sekitar sini ada Gua yang merupakan Gua rahasia milik Vongola. Gua itu memiliki keamanan khusus jika kita ingin memasukinya. Giotto bilang ada 13 gerbang yang menutup tempat itu."

"Ini akan jadi perkerjaan yang berat." Tsuna merasa lelah mendengar 13 gerbang.

"Kita akan melakukan itu bersama."

Enma dan Tsuna terus berlari melewati pepohonan dan batuan. Saat mereka sudah merasa keadaan mulai aman, merekapun menurunkan kecepatan. Terus berjalan melewati ngarai dan beberapa bukit, Tsuna dan Enma akhirnya beristirahat di sebuah sungai sambil melihat matahari terbit. Mereka sama sekali belum tidur maupun makan sejak kemarin. Berbekal buah yang mereka petik di jalan Tsuna dan Enma mengisi perut mereka sambil menyegarkan diri di sungai.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Tsuna lemas.

"Sekitar lima kilo meter lagi" Enma tersenyum pahit. Dalam kondisi sekarang lima kilometer bagaikan 100 km bai mereka.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita segera bergegas. Kita tidak maukan terjadi sesuatu pada yang lainnya di Mansion jika tidak segera menyelesaikan misi ini." Tsuna bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Di saat seperti ini semangat Tsuna memang lebih bisa diandalkan dari pada kekuatannya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Suasana sepi membuat Tsuna kembali mengingat perkataan Enma semalam, saat Enma menyatakan cinta pada Tsuna. Memori itu membuat Tsuna merasa canggung berada di dekat Enma. Tsuna sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan dia terhadap Enma.

"Tsuna aku rasa itu guanya !" Teriakkan Enma membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna. Dengan cepat Tsuna dan Enma memasuki gua.

Tidak terlalu jauh mereka memasuki gua yang bisa mereka temukan hanya jalan buntu.

"Jalan buntu. Apa kau yakin ini gua yang dimaksudkan oleh Giotto?" tanya Tsuna meraba-raba dinding gua yang buntu.

"Ya, ini adalah gerbang pertama. Kita harus memasukan flame kita ke lubang itu." Kata Enama menunjuk dua lubang yang berada di dinding Gua.

"Tapi bukankah kita tidak bisa menggunakan Flame kita? Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tsuna mulai panic, tapi Enma hanya diam saja.

"Apa kita harus kembali dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk ke tempat ini? Melewati gerbang pertama saja kita sudah gagal."

"Tsuna tenanglah." Enma menenangkan tsuna dan menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Enma pada Tsuna.

"Mmmm, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi tentu saja aku percaya padamu." Dengan sedikit ragu Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan Enma.

"Aku tahu cara mengembalikan kekuatan flame kita." Kata Enma mantap.

GULP. Tsuna menelah ludah karena tegang. Entah kenapa suasana di tempat itu menjadi sangat intens. Tatapan Enma kali ini tidaklah main-main. Dia serius akan suatu hal.

"Enma ? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

GREP ! Enma memeluk erat tubuh Tsuna, memanggil nama Tsuna dan mulai menciumi rambut karamelnya. Tsuna yang tak pernah melihat Enma begitu agressif seperti ini pun tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Tsuna..I love you," bisik Enma lembut.

"Enma,aku-Ngh "Tsuna hendak membuka mulutnya untuk merespon namun Enma tak memberi kesempatan. Enma membungkam mulut Tsuna dengan bibirnya. Kesempatan ! Enma mengajak Tsuna bermain main dengan lidahnya. Yah, seperti biasa Tsuna tak dapat mengelak.

"Hh,,En..ma..Ngh," Syukurlah, Enma menarik dirinya, memberi waktu sang Decimo untuk bernafas.

"Nee, Tsuna ~ . Mana yang lebih kau sukai ? Giotto-san atau... aku ?" tanya Enma lembut. Meski fisiknya tak menyerang Tsuna tapi tatapan intens nan tajam dari Enma membuat hati Tsuna gelagapan(?).

"A-Apa maksudmu ? Aku...tak mengerti," dengan suara lirih Tsuna menjawab. Jujur, ia tak berani menatap mata Enma secara langsung.

Enma hanya menghela nafas. Yah, ia sadar beginilah sifat Tsuna. Namun ia tak menyerah, bagaimanapun ia mencintai Tsuna apa adanya.

"Tsuna... kekuatan flame bisa dibangkitkan dengan adanya...hmmm ikatan yang kuat di antara...dua orang. Jadi.. apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai partnermu dan membangkitkan kekuatan flame itu denganku ?" tanya Enma lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Enma..." entah kenapa melihat senyum Enma yang polos seperti ini membuat jantung Tsuna berdebar bahagia. Ya, dia menyukai Enma yang seperti ini, Enma yang jujur dan polos.

"Tsuna..."Enma merespon senyum Tsuna dengan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya dan...

Chu ~ sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di kening Tsuna.

"Enma... terima kasih,"

"Hahaha..tak perlu ber-Hmph "

Eh ? Ada apa ini ? Tanpa disadari, Tsuna sudah melayangkan sebuah ciuman hangat ke bibir Enma. Mata Enma masih terbelalak kaget tak percaya. Kemudian secara reflek kedua tangannya meraih pundak Tsuna dan mendekatkan tubuh keduanya.

Entah, Enma masih tak mengerti, apa Tsuna sudah menerima cintanya dengan utuh ? Ataukah ini masih one-sided love ? Tak apa, paling tidak untuk saat ini, Tsuna percaya padanya.

"Akh..Tsuna, ayo kita coba," akhirnya keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Lalu keduanya berdiri di depan masing-masing gerbang berkonsentrasi untuk membangkitkan kekuatan flame.

"Tsuna, percayalah padaku," ujar Enma sekali lagi sambil memegang erat tangan Tsuna.

Tsuna membalas dengan tersenyum. "Umm ! Shinjiteru yo !"

Aku masih tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Apa aku mencintai Enma atau tidak ? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi aku mengerti akan satu hal, Enma adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku dan aku...Percaya padanya.

WUSHHHH !

Earth Flame dan Sky Flame berhasil dibangkitkan. Dan pintu itu pun terbuka...

"Ternyata tidak sesulit yang aku bayangkan" Enma menarik Tsuna masuk melewati gerbang pertama.

"Masih ada 12 lagi. Kenapa mereka harus membuat gerbang sebanyak itu."

"Mungkin benda yang kita pegang saat ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga, dan kita harus melindunginya." Enma memperhatikan kotak kecil yang masih dibawanya. Masih dengan rasa penasaran tentu saja. Tapi kini tidak masalah apapun benda yang ada di dalamnya, jika itu bisa membuat Enma lebih dekat dengan Tsuna maka dia akan melakukannya.

Dengan pakaian yang sobek-sobek dan sedikit terbakar, luka lecet di sana sini dan sepatu yang sudah hilang sebelah Tsuna dan Enma berhasil melewati gerbang yang terakhir.

"Yang tadi itu nyaris sekali." Tsuna berkata sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Hmm…." Enma juga tidak kalah lelahnya dengan Tsuna. Mereka kini hanya perlu meletakkan benda itu di tempatnya dan menyegelnya.

"Apa ini artinya semua masalah telah selesai?" Tsuna dan Enma berjalan keluar dari Gua sesaat setelah misi mereka selesai.

"Entahlah."

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita pulang?"

"Ho...ho..ho...ho..ho..." (note : ini bukan suara santa klaus yak -_- )

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mmisterius muncul dari entah berantah. Membuat Tsuna dan Enma yang baru saja keluar dari gua merinding ketakutan.

"Su-su suara itu jangan..jangan..." Tsuna menelan ludahnya , entah karena kehausan atau ketakutan. Tapi ya, Tsuna mengenal suara ini, suara dari orang yang paling ditakutinya. Hieee, Hibari kah ? **BUKAN !** Xanxus ? **NGAWUR !**! Ah, hanya satu yang orang yang bisa membuat sang Decimo ketakutan...

Sesosok makhluk misterius muncul dari atas , ia mengenakan kostum fairy dengan sayap2 di kedua punggungnya. Sebuah tongkat(yang mungkin)tongkat sihir dibawa sang fairy, yang anehnya kenapa fairy ini mengenakan pedora hats (huh ?).**Tsuna takut sama peri ?!**

"Re-re-re BORN ?!" SERU Tsuna panik,kaget,bingung ,tapi lega juga sih ? Tapi apa yang Reborn lakukan di sini dan juga...kenapa dia berpenampilan aneh begitu ?

Buakhhh ! secara refleks Reborn menendang Tsuna hingga membuat muridnya itu terdiam seketika.

" . , aku adalah Reibon Fairy, penjaga Reborn's oracle," ucap sosok misterius itu, yang sebenarnya adalah Reborn yang sedang bercosplay. -,-?

"Reibon Fairy ?" Enma terlihat takjub melihat sosok fairy yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Hah ? Reborn ! fairy apaan sih ? lagipula apa yang kau-"

BUAKHH ! Lagilagi sebuah sepakan gratis diterima Tsuna dari sang fairy Reborn.

"Ck,ck, Dame-Tsuna. Sudah kubilang aku ini Fairy Reibon. Kau harus memaggil namaku dengan benar," ujar Reborn seenaknya.

Sementara Tsuna hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. ToT

"Fairy-sama. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Enma akhirnya.

"Hohohoho... aku datang karena kalian berdua berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang ada di Reborn's Oracle. Aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan ke masa kalian berada..hohoho,"

"Eeeehhhh? Benarkah ?" Tsuna yang sedari tadi pundung di pojokan hutan (?) berteriak antusias ketika mendengar bahwa si reibon fairy atau siapapun itu akan mengembalikannya ke masa depan.

"Hohoho...Fairy tidak pernah berbohong, Dame-Tsuna," respon Reibon-Fairy.

"Bagus !" respon Enma senang.

"Tapi..." tiba-tiba wajah Reborn berubah serius. " Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kalian harus kembali ke mansion itu dalam 5 menit. Atau semua orang yang ada di mansion itu akan tertinggal di sini selamanya."

"Naniiii ? Usooo !" seru Tsuna tak percaya.

BUAKKKHHH ! Tendangan ketiga dilancarkan Reibon Fairy, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bohong, Dame-Tsuna !"

"Tapi...tidak mungkin kita bisa sampai ke mansion dalam lima menit, tenagaku sudah habis untuk membuka gerbang itu. Sigh,"keluh Tsuna dan juga Enma.

"Hohohoho...Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu kalian," Reibon mengeluarkan sebuah remote mencurigakan. Ia menekan sebuah tombol dan..

WUSHHHHHH ! Entah bagaimana sebuah pegas raksasa membuat Enma dan Tsuna terlempar tepat ke arah mansion. Membuat keduanya hanya bisa menjerit pasrah.

**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Di Vongola Mansion, keadaan masih sama. Bermuda masih sibuk 'bermain' kejar-kejaran dengann dua kepala nanas(read: mukuro dan Demon) dengan Fran sebagai wasit dan penontonnya. Di halaman belakang, Vindice sedang bersenang-senang dengan YamaGoku dan first generation Vongola guardian. Sedangkan Hibari? Ia masih sibuk mengutuk para ilusionis yang menciptakan barrier menyebalkan hingga ia hanya bisa menonton para herbivore yang sedang bertarung di depan matanya. Dino Cavallone ? masih useless seperti biasa..hahaha..

"Che! menyebalkan sekali mereka ini, tidak ada habisnya," keluh Gokudera.

"Kau benar, di saat seperti ini Tsuna sedang apa ya ?" respon Yamamoto sambil menahan serangan Vindice.

"Sebaiknya kalian mundur saja bocah, nanti malah mengganggu," ujar Alaude dingin menatap duo YamaGoku yang sempat mengobrol di saat genting.

"Cih, jangan remehkan kami," respon Gokudera kesal.

"Ahahaha..dia mirip sekali dengan Hibari," tambah Yamamoto.

DHUAR ! Tibatiba sebuah ledakan muncul dari dalam mansion. Dari ledakan itu memuntahkan sesosok mumi bayi yang tak lain adalah Bermuda ? Oh, rupanya Bermuda memilih kabur dari dua monster nanas yang merepotkan.

"Huwaaaaa ! Awas !" seru Bermuda yang terjun bebas dari atas mansion.

"Tunggu kau bayi jelek !" seru Daemon dan Mukuro dengan OOC nya (?). Mereka muncul di susul Fran yang masih asik bermain sebagai penonton.

DHUAK ! Apa yang terjadi ? Bermuda jatuh mengenai G. Daemon jatuh di atas Alaude. Mukuro jatuh di atas Gokudera. Hanya Fran yang beruntung, ia menjatuhi Yamamoto yang baik hati,penyayang dan rajin menabung(?).

"Teme ! Apa yang kau lakukan, stupid pineaple ?!" seru Gokudera kesal. Mukuro yang dipanggil pineaple pun emosinya beralih pada bomber man yang juga emosi. Ledakan pertarungan pun tak terhindar.

"Hei kau, cepat menyingkir," ujar Alaude dingin namun penuh dengan killing intent.

"Nufufu, A-Alaude..long time no see.." Daemon pun mulai deg2an karena di zaman ini Alaude masih sangat liar nafsu membunuhnya. ALHASIL, pertumpahan darah pun tak terelakan.

"Ah Spade ! itu kakakmu, cepat bantu dia atau Alaude akan membunuhnya ?" seru Giotto tanpa dosa.

"Biarkan saja," resspon Spade cuek.

"Fuh, untung saja dua monster nanas itu sibuk dengan musuh-musuh baru. Dengan begini aku bisa fokus mencari benda itu. Mansion ini juga hampir hancur, pasti akan mudah mencarinya muhahaha," gumam Bermuda tidak jelas. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menduduki generasi pertama Storm guardian yang pada dasarnya sangat short-tempered.

"Bayi sialan..." ujar G penuh emosi.

Sial bagi Bermuda, ia harus memainkan babak kedua dengan G.

"Whaaaaaaaa... YAAANGGG DI BAWAHHHHH AWASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !" Tiba-tiba Tsuna dan Enma turun dari langit ke tengah-tengah pertarungan yang tak jelas lagi siapa musuh siapa kawan. Di sisi lain, akhirnya sang karnivore Namimori berhasil memecahkan barier yang mengurungnya. Dengan rasa lapar tingkat dewa, sang karnivore akan memangsa siapa saja yang ada di depannya. Namun...

BUAK ! Sang karnivore kejatuhan sesuatu? Seseorang ? seekor ? herbivore yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi yang berani-beraninya jatuh menimpa Hibari.

"Ittai... ah, maaf, apa kau-" Tsuna yang hendak meminta maaf pun harus terpotong ucapannya karena saat itu juga ia membeku akibat aura pembunuh Hibari yang terkendali.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI ! Kamikorosu !"

"Hieeeeee !1 Gomenasaiiiiiii Hibari-san !" dengan secepat kilat Tsuna segera melarikan diri dari kejaran sang Karnivore. Menambah ke semrawutan pertarungan di tempat itu.

Enma dan Dino yang melihat masing-masing kekasih(?) nya sedang asik berperang pun hanya bisa jawsdrop. Keduanya enggan mengganggu pertarungan karena masih sayang nyawa.

"Hohohoho... Sepertinya aku harus menghentikan perang dunia ini," dengan senyum misterius sang Fairy Reibon menjatuhkan sesuatu dari atas langit dan ...

DHUARRRRR ! Vongola Mansion terkena bom atom.

Korban yang bberjatuhan : Bermuda, Sebagian Vindice, Yamamoto,Gokudera, Tsuna,Enma dan Dino

Korban luka ringan : Daemon,Spade, Asari,G , Fran,Giotto,Cozarto,Knuckle

Korban tanpa luka : Alaude, Hibari, Mukuro

Nah, untuk selanjutnya para2 bocah itu pun berhasil kembali ke masa depan. Dan untuk kedua kalinya bermuda harus mengganti biaya ganti rugi atas rusaknya Vongola Mansion. Membuat sang Arcobaleno ini kembali uring-uringan.

Sementara Reborn menikmati uang hasil taruhannya dan duduk santai di rumah sambil minum teh.

Author pun menarik nafas lega setelah berhasil menamatkan cerita aneh ini. Dan para readers pun hanya bisa jaws drop dan penuh tanda tanya ketika mereka menyadari bahwa ending cerita ini aneh dan tidak jelas.

**-END (?)-**

**Iyaaa..ini udah end kok, jangan garuk-garuk kepala gitu ...**

**Ettoo, sebenernya ada rencana mau dibikin versi Omake buat memperjelas ending sih, tapi tergantung review deh, kalo banyak yang request baru ntar dibikin khukhukhu..**

**Saa, Review TO THE EXTREME !**


End file.
